When Time Stands Still
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: The usual Harry-goes-back-in-time, but with minimal romance. My first fic, so please R&R. Constructive criticism is accepted but no flames, please.
1. We're not in 1996 anymore

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and I have a mortal fear of lawyers, so please don't sue.  
  
CHAPTER 1: WE'RE NOT IN 1996 ANYMORE  
  
October 1974.  
  
The calendar on the wall really did say that.  
  
Harry was sure it had read 1996 a minute ago. Either he had been seeing things, or nobody had been in this room for a very long time - although, all things told, magical calendars ought to change on their own.  
  
Deciding that he would ask Dumbledore about it later, he pushed open the door and went out. He had ducked into a secret passage to avoid Mrs. Norris. He had no idea where he was, but he was pretty sure he could find a way back to his dormitory.  
  
He took the Marauders' Map out of his pocket.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Lines of ink appeared on the parchment. He was alone in the corridor. No - not alone. Two black dots were approaching him. They were labeled 'Sirius Black' and 'James Potter'.  
  
Harry shook his head. He was hallucinating. It was the shock of his godfather's death; he was hallucinating. First he thought that a calendar read 1996 when it hadn't been changed for 22 years, now he imagined dead people walking through the corridors of Hogwarts.  
  
But, no, he was not hallucinating. He erased the map and let it draw itself again, but the two dots were still there.  
  
Harry's first panicked thought was that there were Death Eaters in Hogwarts. When he had calmed down enough to realize that the Marauders Map could see through Polyjuice Potion, he decided that the best thing to do was to consult Professor Dumbledore immediately. According to the Map, he was still in his office.  
  
He hurried through the hallways as quickly as he could. Whatever had happened could not be good - Harry did not imagine for a moment that Sirius Black and James Potter had returned without a price.  
  
He stopped at the carved gargoyle.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Puzzled, Harry repeated the password.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee."  
  
The gargoyle stayed a statue.  
  
Apparently Dumbledore had changed the password sometime that day. There was only one thing for it.  
  
"Sherbet lemon," he began. "Chocolate frog. Droobles Best-Blowing bubblegum. Sugar Quill."  
  
At the last, the gargoyle sprang to life and aside. Not wanting to waste any more time, Harry practically ran up the moving staircase and hammered on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Come in," the familiar voice said.  
  
Harry opened the door.  
  
"Professor - I saw Sirius! And Dad - they were in the fourth floor corridor near the west tower."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, apparently waiting for more.  
  
"Er. do you know why they're here?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Shouldn't they be dead?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"Now, really, if this is a joke it's in very bad taste. Your father, as you know, is in the best of health. As for Sirius, I would worry more if he were not wandering around Hogwarts after hours."  
  
"But - Professor - when did Sirius come back? If he's alive why hasn't he even spoken to me for months?"  
  
"I saw the two of you planning a prank just this morning, James, so -"  
  
"Wait a moment," Harry cut in. "I'm not James. I'm Harry, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore peered at him through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"True - you are not James. Your eyes... I seem to know them, but not James... the resemblance is uncanny. Well, if you are not James, then who are you?"  
  
Harry wondered if Dumbledore had gone mad as well.  
  
"I'm Harry, Professor. Harry Potter. Sixth-year, Gryffindor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled suddenly.  
  
"Ah, I understand. Tell me, Harry, which year is this?"  
  
"Er... it's 1996, Professor. Just under a month until Hallowe'en. Don't you remember?"  
  
Dumbledore's smile broadened.  
  
"I remember quite well, Harry, but I'm afraid you don't understand. You see, you think it's 1996 - and I daresay in your time it is 1996 - but you are no longer in your own time."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped. "But - Professor - it can't be - it simply can't - I don't even have a Time-Turner, and I don't know how..."  
  
"Nevertheless, Harry, you are in 1974. Just under a month, as you pointed out, until Hallowe'en. The problem, now, is how we will get you back to your own time."  
  
He surveyed Harry consideringly.  
  
"I assume you are related to James? Am I right? I assume, also, that you are his son? Very well then, it is certainly not surprising that you should be out of bed in the middle of the night. You said you were in Gryffindor... you can join the Gryffindor sixth-years tomorrow. What are your subjects?"  
  
"Potions," Harry said with a grimace, "Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms."  
  
"Excellent! You'll fit in with the class nicely. Here is your timetable -" he pulled a sheet of paper from midair "- and as for your books and things... there's no time to go to Diagon Alley so I shall have a set in your dormitory tomorrow morning. You cannot call yourself Harry Potter, so it must be something else. Harry... Thomson? Do you like that?"  
  
"That's fine, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Do not worry, Harry, I shall find a way to send you back to your own time - if I can manage, then you shall reenter your time at the exact instant at which you left it. It will save my future self from worrying too much. Oh, and one thing, Harry..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up at him, and the blue eyes were cold and firm.  
  
"I trust that you are telling me the truth. I do not believe you are one of Voldemort's servants... and I hope, for your sake, that you are not - in which case forgive me for suggesting it."  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know. Should Harry see the infamous prank involving Severus Snape and the Whomping Willow? How soon should he get back to his own time? 


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling.  
  
SoccerrSweet: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Trinity Day: Thank you. It's nice to know people like your work.  
  
Nitte iz: Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind.  
  
Raven Potter Weasley: I'll update as often as I can. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so.  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 2: First Day  
  
Sirius Black was concentrating on his bacon and trying to shake off the effects of a night spent letting all the firecrabs out of their cages. James Potter was running his hand through his already-untidy hair, with occasional glances at Lily Evans. Remus Lupin was reading a book on the theory of defensive magic. Peter Pettigrew was looking from Sirius to James to Severus Snape at the Slytherin table, hoping for some entertainment.  
  
They were all interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's voice from the staff table.  
  
"Before you begin your day - and I am sure you are all eager to get to your classes - I have an important announcement to make. We have with us this year Harry Thomson, from Madam Vivien's Magical Academy. He will be joining our sixth-year Gryffindors for a few weeks. I am sure you will all make him welcome."  
  
The Marauders looked from Dumbledore to the boy standing nervously beside him. He wore round glasses and his untidy black hair fell into his eyes. In fact, he looked exactly like -  
  
"Prongs," Sirius said, "are you sure you don't have a twin brother?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," James snapped. "And sixth-year Gryffindors means he'll be with us. In our dormitory."  
  
"So what?" Peter demanded.  
  
"So what? How thick are you, Wormtail? It means we'll have to be careful when we sneak out - especially on full moon nights."  
  
Remus looked up at them.  
  
"I hope you don't intend to make life difficult for him. He can hardly help where Dumbledore chooses to put him."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Sirius said. "But why doesn't he get Sorted like everybody else? I don't like this."  
  
"Padfoot," Remus said, "Dumbledore obviously knows what he's doing better than you do. If he thinks the boy should be in Gryffindor, accept it! And now eat, or we will be late for Transfiguration."  
  
*~  
  
The Transfiguration classroom was just as Harry remembered it, down to Professor McGonagall looking at them sternly through her square spectacles.  
  
"Today we will begin Self-Transfiguration. It is an extremely difficult and dangerous subject, so I want complete attention from everybody. That includes you, Mr. Black.  
  
"We will start with some basic spells - changing the colour of your eyes and so on."  
  
As Professor McGonagall explained the spell, Harry tried to keep his mind on her and off Sirius and James, who were whispering behind him. They were planning some kind of prank and it did not sound good.  
  
After taking down several inches of complicated notes, they were told to begin.  
  
Before Harry could start, there was an explosion behind him. He ducked just in time, as jets of orange sparks flew over his head.  
  
Professor McGonagall rushed past him.  
  
"Potter! How did you manage to turn your desk into a firework? A remarkable piece of Transfiguration, but one of the most foolish and dangerous I have ever seen! That will be twenty points from Gryffindor, and a detention each for you and Mr. Black. Now get to work, both of you!"  
  
Harry hid a grin. It was strange not to be the one receiving detention.  
  
*~  
  
After Transfiguration, Remus hung back. He wanted to talk to poor Thomson, who had looked as if he had never attended such a class in his entire life.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Remus said as he emerged from the classroom. "Do you take Charms?"  
  
"Um, yes."  
  
"Oh, good. Come on, I'll show you the classroom."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say he could find his way, thank you, and then shut it again. He was supposed to be new; he was not supposed to know his way around the school.  
  
Remus noticed and misinterpreted his silence.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't trick you into a Vanishing Cabinet. Come on. So," he went on conversationally, "do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, I was on my House Team at Madam Vivien's."  
  
"Really? What position?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"I thought so. You've got the right build. Will you be here long?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, a few weeks... hello, Nick... it all depends, really."  
  
"I see," Remus said, looking rather as if he really did see. Harry changed the subject hastily.  
  
"So your name's Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Yes. In front of you is Sirius Black, and the one trying to put a jinx on the suit of armour is James Potter. You'll see Peter Pettigrew in Potions. Let's see who else... the redhead is Lily Evans, that's Alice McKinnon-soon- to-be-Longbottom with her, and... here we are."  
  
Harry ran into the classroom, thankful to get away from Remus. He didn't think he could stand being introduced to his parents so soon without giving anything away.  
  
Professor Flitwick smiled at him as he entered the room.  
  
"Hello, Thomson, welcome to Charms. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thanks, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"We are going to practice Defensive Spells today," he squeaked, as the rest of the class came in. "Did you do them at your old school?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Harry said, thinking of the DA.  
  
"Good, then you can join us. Let us see... Miss Evans, would you partner Thomson for this class?"  
  
Harry's heart almost stopped as a red-haired girl with bright green eyes came to stand next to him.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said. "I'm Lily."  
  
Please review; it'll encourage me to update sooner. 


	3. Potter versus Potter

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's.  
  
star estrella: Thank you very much, and I will. I'd be happy for some suggestions, if you're inclined to give them.  
  
psalantino: I'm glad you liked it. Please keep reviewing.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanks. I hope you like this, too.  
  
petites sorcieres: Merci. Je veux vous ecriver, mais je sais un peu de francais. That's the extent of my French, and I'm not too sure of the grammar. I hope you keep reading.  
  
SilverKnight7: Here's the update. I hope you like it.  
  
Indiangurl: Harry a prankster - that's a good idea. I'm having fun thinking up the assignment, so I hope you keep reading this.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: I love them too, which is why I decided to write my own. And I will continue; I know how annoying unfinished fics can be.  
  
somepotter: I'm glad you liked the beginning. I'll update as often as I can.  
  
Epiphanys-Curse: Thanks. It's really wonderful that you liked it.  
  
Trinity Day: I'm happy you find it enjoyable, and I'm sorry if it's a bit slow. I know I tend to ramble. I've tried to make this a bit quicker.  
  
Leah: Thank you. I'll keep writing if people keep reading.  
  
penny: Well, here's the DADA class for you. I hope you like this too.  
  
Author's note: Many thanks to everybody who reviewed. Here's the next chapter; I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3: Potter versus Potter  
  
James glared down the length of the Gryffindor table. Professor Flitwick had been delighted with Lily and Thomson, and had suggested they partner each other for all further classes on Defensive Charms.  
  
Lily hadn't seemed to mind; in fact she had seemed quite happy. Thomson, on the other hand, had looked nervous at the prospect, making James angrier, if anything.  
  
"All my life," he muttered to Sirius, "I have tried to make Lily Evans notice me. And Thomson over there is offered a chance to speak to her every day for the rest of the term, and what does he do? He hesitates."  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said sympathetically. "You never know - maybe Flitwick will put you with Lily next time."  
  
"I want to know what he's hiding," James said.  
  
"Who? Flitwick?" Peter asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Wormtail," James snapped. "I meant Thomson, obviously."  
  
"What makes you think he's hiding anything?" Remus demanded. "For heaven's sake, do you expect him to tell you his whole life story when he barely even knows your name?"  
  
"That's the whole point!" James said, as Peter nodded vigorously. "He knows my name, but I don't know his."  
  
"Yes, you do," Sirius said. "It's Thomson."  
  
"He says it's Thomson. But didn't you notice that he always takes a second to respond if somebody calls his name unexpectedly. McGonagall spotted it; she looked puzzled, but she didn't say anything."  
  
"Prongs, don't be ridiculous. Why would he want to change his name?"  
  
"Well, isn't that obvious, Moony?"  
  
"Oh, come on, he can't be a Death Eater, if that's what your thinking."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius said. "Look at Regulus; he's halfway there already."  
  
He looked balefully in the direction of the Slytherin table and muttered under his breath.  
  
Remus threw up his hands in despair.  
  
~*  
  
Harry felt his morning had gone pretty well. He had managed to speak to Lily without gaping at her, and he'd been able to concentrate enough to perform all the defensive spells successfully.  
  
He was looking forward to the afternoon and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Dumbledore was the Headmaster in this time as well, it would probably be good, unlike the nonsense they had learned with Umbridge and Lockhart.  
  
What he was not looking forward to was the Defense teacher. Of the five he had known thus far, the first had been Dark, the second an idiot, the fourth a Death Eater and the fifth a miserable toad. He had no reason to imagine that this one would be any better - he had a vague recollection of Hermione telling him that it had been years since Hogwarts had had a good DADA teacher for more than four terms in a row. Then she had given him the usual haven't-you-ever-read-Hogwarts-a-History lecture.  
  
He seated himself as far from Lily as he could without being obvious about it. She didn't seem to notice; she was talking to her friends. Harry was profoundly grateful for that.  
  
The two seats on either side of him were empty... empty, that is, until James and Sirius came in and sat on either side of him. Remus came in also, gave him a reassuring smile, and sat on Sirius's other side.  
  
Whatever Harry had expected, it had not been this. He had a very strong feeling that it would have been smarter to sit somewhere else. He couldn't get up now, so he settled for smiling at James and Sirius.  
  
James returned his look with one that just stopped short of being a scowl. Sirius did scowl, an expression Harry had seen on his face many times, but never before had it been directed at him.  
  
Remus looked from one to the other, sighed, glanced at Harry apologetically and took to studying the view out of the window.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something - anything - to end the uncomfortable silence, but just then the door opened and a tall, blond wizard entered.  
  
"Good afternoon, class," he said briskly. "I see we have a new arrival. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Thomson. I am Professor Phobos Williamson. I am sure you will find our lessons well within your scope - I hear the Defense course at Madam Vivien's is among the most advanced in the world."  
  
He smiled around at the class. "Today we shall begin something I know many of you have been looking forward to - the Patronus. It is an immensely complex spell that requires a great deal of talent and willpower, so I do not expect that, even at the end of the year, any of you will be able to achieve more than an indistinct silver mist if you are actually confronted with a Dementor."  
  
"Hear that, Thomson?" James said casually. "So in the exam you can just create smoke and pretend it's your Patronus - if you can even create smoke, which I doubt."  
  
There was a very distinct sneer on his face. Harry was forcibly and unpleasantly reminded of Draco Malfoy. He had known that James hexed Snape whenever possible, but he hadn't imagined that his father was habitually mean to everyone.  
  
"Actually, Prongs," Sirius said, "I bet he can create smoke - I didn't see him doing much else in Charms."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort - he had plenty of practice, thanks to Malfoy - but then he caught the pleading look Remus sent him and shut it again.  
  
"Now, then," Professor Williamson was saying. "I have told you the spell, but we are only going to practice it in our next class. For now, I want to explain the theory..."  
  
Harry settled down to taking notes.  
  
As they left, he glanced at the lunar calendar pinned to the wall. The full moon was... tomorrow! For the second time that day, his heart almost stopped. If the Marauders checked the Map while on their monthly escapade... if they saw his name on it... abandoning all thoughts of dinner, he ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Author's note: I will try to update at least once a week, but if I can't, I'm awfully sorry. I will finish this because I know how annoying incomplete fics can be. 


	4. Confiscated and Highly Dangerous

Disclaimer: You know, I know. She owns, I don't.  
  
Author's Note: A lot of people asked, so I thought I'd explain this: James is not evil, and he is not meant to be evil. He is suspicious of Harry because Voldemort is taking over everywhere and you can't trust strange wizards.  
  
storm101: Thanks for the support!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Yes, James is a good guy.  
  
Vicous Pixie: The next lesson will be the next chapter, full moon after that.  
  
Epiphanys-Curse: Thanks for the review and for the suggestions.  
  
good story: Thanks, it's nice to know you like it.  
  
LUCYLU4701: That's something I've not quite decided yet, but on the whole I think they will.  
  
petites sorcieres: Thanks for the review. Go ahead and review entirely in French if you like; I might do better on the exam.  
  
ping*pong5: James and Sirius will be nicer eventually - right now they're suspicious, and who can blame them?  
  
Trinity Day: I'm glad that was better. And thanks for reviewing every chapter so far.  
  
Indiangurl: Yeah, that is a good idea. Thanks a lot!  
  
penny: Here's your answer. Thanks for taking the trouble to review.  
  
Anora: You're right, I do like them, but criticism is helpful too. Thanks.  
  
dolphingirl79: You're adding this to your favourites? I hope I can live up to that!  
  
On with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 4: CONFISCATED AND HIGHLY DANGEROUS  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked up as Harry entered.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Harry thought he sounded a trifle cool, but he dismissed the idea quickly. It was more likely that he was unused to students bursting into his office without knocking.  
  
"Professor," he panted, "They'll know - you have to do something! They'll find out!"  
  
"Sit down, Harry, and tell me slowly and coherently. Who is 'they'? What will they find out?"  
  
Harry sank into one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"You see, Professor," he said, "my dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter have this... this... object... that tells them exactly who is in the castle and where they are. There's no way to fool it - at least, I don't know any."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said, thankfully not asking where the Marauders had got the object. "I suppose they use it to steal food. And you believe that they will learn your real name and ask uncomfortable questions."  
  
"Yes. I think... I think they'll definitely use the... object... tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow! Tomorrow is the full moon. I don't know if you are aware..."  
  
"About Remus? I know."  
  
"Then you'll understand, Harry, why it is highly unlikely that your four friends will do anything... shall we say, inconvenient... tomorrow night."  
  
"No, Professor... I can't tell you why, it might change the future - but there is every possibility that they will use it tomorrow night."  
  
"Is that so?" He sounded faintly suspicious. "Well... describe the object to me, Harry."  
  
"It's a piece of parchment. A blank piece. It'll look like rubbish, but it's not."  
  
"Very well. I shall ask Mr. Filch - oh, you know him-" as Harry winced "- to confiscate this object. Go on to dinner now. You don't want to arouse any suspicions."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling immensely relieved. He met Lily as he was going down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Did you enjoy your first day?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes, I did, thanks."  
  
"Hmm. But I saw James and Sirius picking on you a little."  
  
"Oh, no, they... that is..."  
  
"Don't bother. I know what they're like. I just wanted to tell you not to let them get to you. They're like that with everyone who's not one of their gang. It's not about you personally."  
  
"Yeah... I guessed."  
  
"Did you like Defense?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Now you sound enthusiastic. You like Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"I love it! It's my favourite subject. I..." suddenly realizing whom he was talking to, Harry fell silent.  
  
"Yes," Lily said encouragingly. "Do you want to be an Auror or something like that?"  
  
"I thought of that."  
  
"Good luck," she said, as they reached the Great Hall. She smiled at him and went to join her friends.  
  
*~*  
  
James and Sirius were the last to leave the Gryffindor table after dinner. They went up the marble staircase and were about to take a detour in the direction of the kitchens when Filch stopped in front of them.  
  
"And where are you going?" he asked unpleasantly.  
  
"Back to the dormitory," Sirius said. "Or is that against the rules, too? Walking on your nice clean floors?"  
  
"Nah," James said. "If it were he'd be trying to stop Snape from dripping grease all over them."  
  
"You laugh," Filch said. "Oh, you laugh. Professor Dumbledore likes you, but my orders come from him this time."  
  
"Orders?" James said. "From Professor Dumbledore? He's forgotten. We don't have detention today."  
  
"First night in almost three weeks that we don't," Sirius supplied. "No thanks to you, Filch."  
  
Filch sniffed.  
  
"I have been told that you have an extremely dangerous object with you - one that ought to be confiscated at once. If you could turn out your pockets?"  
  
James pulled a quill out of his pocket.  
  
"This?" he enquired. "It's only dangerous if you poke someone with it."  
  
Sirius produced a scrap of parchment with 'I hate Snivellus Snape' scrawled on it.  
  
"No!" Filch snapped. "I know you have it. Turn out your pockets, boys. NOW!"  
  
Sighing, they did so. Filch peered at the pile of rubbish and pounced gleefully on a rectangle of parchment.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"Give that here!" Sirius said. "You can't take my spare parchment."  
  
"Spare parchment, is it? Well, I'm sure you can get another piece. This, boys, is mine... and do not imagine that you will ever have it back."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You can't claim that parchment is dangerous."  
  
"There's no proof..."  
  
"You can't have my parchment!"  
  
With a manic grin, Filch ignored their protests and vanished into a tapestry.  
  
Sirius scowled.  
  
"Snape. It must have been Snape who told him. Just wait till I get hold of him." 


	5. Educational Decree Number 4

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: The Patronus will be next chapter, but I hope you like this one too.  
  
Trinity Day: That was a sudden inspiration;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Amerz1: Not exactly soon, but I've updated.  
  
SilverKnight7: Here it is.  
  
Savi2070: Here you go. If you have any good ideas, tell me.  
  
Stefanie: I'm happy you like it. This chapter is short too, but I'll try to get longer ones out soon.  
  
Amandinka: Thanks for the encouragement; it means a lot.  
  
petites sorcieres: That's an idea; maybe I'll do that.  
  
Lily EvansPotterBlack: I like them too, but there aren't all that many. Too bad!  
  
Bekah: Thanks; I will.  
  
Patricia Black: Thanks, and I did.  
  
girlknight: Yes Yes Yes  
  
Indiangurl: You'll have to wait for that! For now, read this.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Yeah, I imagine they would have been a bit idiotic.  
  
star estrella: Thanks, and don't underestimate your work.  
  
gaul1: Thank you; I'm glad you like it.  
  
Vicous Pixie: Next chapter Patronus, and then full moon. ;) And James will like Harry later - I'm not as mean as all that!  
  
ping*pong5: I couldn't make this chapter very long, but I'll try with the others.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: No, I guess not. But they'll have to sort themselves out.  
  
penny: There's a bit in this; more to come later.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay in posting this. I was out of town. I have exams next week so it may be a while before I post again. Thanks for your patience!  
  
On with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 5: EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER 4  
  
Harry had drawn the curtains around his bed and lay pretending to be asleep. He had had plenty of practice at that in his own time.  
  
He heard the dormitory door open and Remus' and Peter's voices as they entered. Remus and rat! He clenched his fists under the bedclothes, willing himself not to leap out of bed and denounce Pettigrew.  
  
"Potions tomorrow," Peter moaned. "And Snivelly's going to try to explode my potion, I know he is. He'll want revenge for today. He's too scared to pick on James and Sirius; he knows they'll get back at him if he dares..."  
  
Idly, Harry wondered whom he would support if Snape and Pettigrew had a fight. Might be a nice opportunity to hex both of them and pretend they had cursed each other...  
  
"Peter," Remus said patiently, "Snape might be nicer to you if you did not snigger manically when James and Sirius torment him."  
  
Peter began to protest hotly, but Remus shushed him.  
  
"I have a long day tomorrow," he said, with slight emphasis. "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
Harry heard him draw back the curtains of his four-poster and climb into bed. There was a moment of silence, then somebody opened the door with a crash.  
  
"Really, Prongs," Peter said, "you don't have to come in like a rampaging Hippogriff."  
  
There was an incoherent but aggressive-sounding growl from James. Peter made a squeaking noise, and a swift patter suggested that he had run for shelter. Harry tried to peek through the crack in the curtains.  
  
"Filch," he snarled. "That slimy, evil git took the Map!"  
  
There was a torrent of questions from Remus and Peter, but Harry heard nothing. He only sank back into his sheets, immensely relieved.  
  
*~*  
  
NOTICE TO STUDENTS:  
  
To comply with a special request from the Minister for Magic, it is now compulsory for all students to have a signed note of permission from the Headmaster to borrow books in the Restricted Section of the Library. Only students taking Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT classes will be permitted to borrow books pertaining to Dark magic.  
  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number 4.  
  
Signed  
  
Professor M McGonagall  
  
Harry and Lily read the notice silently.  
  
"That's odd," Harry said. "Why would the Minister be worried about what Hogwarts students read?"  
  
"Hogwarts has a very famous library - there are spellbooks here that are found nowhere else, spells and hexes and charms that haven't been performed since the Dark Ages. A lot of that magic could be dangerous in the wrong hands... especially now."  
  
Harry shivered. For the past five years, he had lived with Voldemort trying to kill him, with curses flying at him, with spending more time in the hospital wing than out of it. He knew what Voldemort was and what would happen to him - or at least some of it. All the same, he felt distinctly uncomfortable whenever somebody alluded to the Dark Lord's rise.  
  
"Let's go to Professor Dumbledore's office then," he said, trying to keep his voice light. "As well to do it now."  
  
Lily nodded and they set off.  
  
Professor McGonagall had been called away on 'urgent business' - Order business, Harry suspected - leaving the Gryffindor Sixth-Years free. Lily had suggested using the time to start their Charms assignment.  
  
When they reached the gargoyle, they found Snape there.  
  
"So," he said, "the two Mudbloods have made friends. What's the matter, Thomson? Are Potter and his gang too rough for the little baby?"  
  
Harry reached for his wand, simultaneously racking his brain for a strong enough jinx. Lily stopped him.  
  
"He's not worth a detention," she said. "Ignore him."  
  
Harry was suddenly, forcibly reminded of Hermione.  
  
Fortunately, before the conversation could proceed further, Lucius Malfoy came out of Dumbledore's office with a scrap of parchment in his fist, and Snape went in.  
  
"By the way," Lily said casually, as they waited for Snape to come out, "you might want to watch out for Professor Xeno."  
  
"Professor who?"  
  
"Professor Xenocleia Sheppard. Everyone calls her Professor Xeno. She's the Divination teacher - they say she's really a Mindreader - and she walks around the corridors every evening pouncing on unsuspecting students. She'll reveal your innermost thoughts to everybody in hearing." She laughed. "A lot of mysteries are solved that way. But if you have any secrets that you'd like kept secret, stay clear of her."  
  
Harry groaned inwardly as Snape came out and he and Lily went in to see Professor Dumbledore. Exactly what he needed, some daft witch who would announce to all of Hogwarts that he came from the future. All it needed was for some nutter to let a few Blast-Ended Skrewts loose in the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	6. Stags and Sneaking Suspicions

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the related insignia, et cetera, et cetera.  
  
kateydidnt: I guess I didn't explain too clearly there. I meant the prank where Sirius tricked Snape into going after Lupin. Snape said he was sixteen then, so I'm guessing it was sixth year.  
  
SilverKnight7: Knaht uoy for gniweiver!  
  
Epiphanys-Curse: Thanks. It's nice to be appreciated.  
  
Indiangurl: One Patronus lesson coming up! As for the other, it's an interesting idea.  
  
Amandinka: Glad you like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.  
  
gaul1: Thanks!  
  
Vicous Pixie: Thanks for taking the trouble ;) Now I know what you like; I'll keep that in mind.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
petites sorcieres: Thanks! Nice to know you like it.  
  
Savi2070: Thanks for all the ideas. Some of them do coincide with mine, but I'm not going to tell you which!  
  
Peeves: Cheers!  
  
Nitte iz: I'm not going to answer that. It would give too much away.  
  
penny: She'd have a lot to say... but say it to whom, that's the question.  
  
ping*pong5: Thanks a lot! Wow, I'm thrilled at all the compliments ;)  
  
Moni: Thanks. I'll try to.  
  
MY LIL' Angel: Thanks. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: That's a pretty good guess, but she's actually names after one of the Pythias (is that the right plural?) of Delphi.  
  
Space Density: Here's the update!  
  
violet-angel07: They'll start pretty soon. Thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Marauders-Lover: I will, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
storm101: Hey, it was the least I could do, considering you took the trouble to review. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
star estrella: Thanks, I will.  
  
And Happy New Year, everyone. Let's hope for a nice, peaceful 2004.  
  
CHAPTER 6: Stags and Sneaking Suspicions  
  
James and Sirius alternated their time between plotting mischief for the upcoming Potions class and glaring at Thomson. They were waiting in the Defense classroom for Professor Williamson.  
  
Ten minutes after the bell, their DADA teacher rushed in breathlessly, with his hat awry and his papers stuffed anyhow into one of his books.  
  
"Terribly sorry," he said, as he dumped the mess in his arms onto his desk and began to flip through the pages of his register. "I was with Professor Dumbledore... I completely forgot about the class... now, where were we?"  
  
He found the page with their class's details on it.  
  
"Ah, yes, I told about the Patronus charm. And I believe I said we would attempt the spell today... Very well, then. I shall perform it first. Please watch closely."  
  
He moved his desk out of the way with a wave of his wand. Then he lifted his hand, cleared his throat, and said, "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A silver unicorn burst from the tip of his wand. It looked around at the class, lowered its head once, and dissipated into mist.  
  
"Now, remember," Professor Williamson said, "the spell is easy if you are happy. You must think of the happiest memory you can. It would be difficult if a Dementor were here, but under the circumstances you ought to manage quite nicely."  
  
Sirius leaned over to James.  
  
"Piece of cake," he whispered. "I'll just think of that time we turned Snivelly's hair orange and his robes green, remember?"  
  
James snorted with laughter.  
  
"What about the time we bewitched that suit of armour to chase him around the Great Hall? Remember, it didn't let him sit down for forty minutes."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius chortled. "And -" Catching Professor Williamson's eye, he cut himself short and straightened up.  
  
"Thank you for your attention, Mr Black," he said. "For your information, I was just telling the class that we would do this in alphabetical order. You first."  
  
Sirius grinned cockily, stood up, and strolled to the front of the class.  
  
He cast around for a happy memory, and decided on the moment he had been sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he said, lifting his wand. "Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A silvery cloud shot from the end of his wand and vanished.  
  
"Very good, Mr Black," Professor Williamson said with a smile. "Remarkable, for a first attempt. Next, please... Miss Bones."  
  
Miss Bones could not produce anything, nor could Mr Cadwick, Mr Cust or Miss Davies. Professor Williamson did not seem unduly worried by this, only nodding and saying that practice was needed.  
  
Lily, like Sirius, made a wisp of silver smoke that vanished as soon as it emerged from her wand.  
  
When Lupin's turn came, Harry noted, with a sense of shock, that he could not perform the spell. He had always assumed that his former professor had been very good at Defense.  
  
But maybe it had something to do with being a werewolf... he might not have too many happy memories yet... that was probably it... Lost in his thoughts, Harry started guiltily when Professor Williamson called, "Mr Potter!"  
  
He opened his mouth to apologize, remembered that he didn't call himself 'Mr Potter' here, and shut it again. He watched James walk confidently to the front of the class, not noticing the sharp glance Remus cast in his direction.  
  
James twirled his wand between two fingers, one eye on Lily. As Sirius had said, piece of cake. Maybe he really would impress her this time.  
  
He decided to think about the last Quidditch match they had won against Slytherin. Trying to relive the exultation of the moment when he felt the Snitch fluttering in his hand, he raised his wand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum - EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
Silver mist erupted from his wandtip. For a moment it hovered and swirled, looking like it would solidify. Then it vanished.  
  
"Excellent!" Professor Williamson said, sounding delighted. "The best so far, Mr Potter. Excellent!"  
  
James went back to his seat, smirking. Professor Williams consulted his register.  
  
"The next is... Mr Smith, please."  
  
A boy with curly dark hair moved to the front. After James, the class waited with an air of expectation, but he could not perform the spell.  
  
"Oh," Professor Williamson said, adding to the general feeling of anti- climax. "Oh, well, not to worry, Mr Smith, not to worry. Many people cannot perform the spell the first time they try. I myself could not. To proceed, now... well, it appears we have only one person more - Mr Thomson!"  
  
Harry gripped his wand tightly and went to the front. Sirius and James, who had tilted their chairs together, grinned unpleasantly at him. Lily gave him an encouraging smile as he passed her.  
  
"Now, Mr Thomson, just take it easy. Think of something happy."  
  
Harry raised his wand and concentrated on defeating Slytherin at Quidditch.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
His silver stag erupted from the end of his wand. It stood looking at him for an instant, then it turned to face James and Sirius, who had suddenly stopped grinning. It turned back to Harry, and then it was gone.  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence, which was broken by a clatter as James and Sirius lost their balance and fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
*~*  
  
"I told you," Sirius hissed triumphantly to the other Marauders, as they lounged under a tree during Break. "I told you he looked exactly like Prongs. And his Patronus is Prongs! Mark my words, something is not right."  
  
"Sirius," Remus said for what seemed like the hundredth time, "you don't know that it was Prongs. It was a stag."  
  
"Rubbish! I've seen Prongs transform too often to make a mistake. And the Patronus looked straight at me. It was Prongs, I tell you!"  
  
Peter turned to James.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Never having seen my own Animagus form, Wormtail, I couldn't tell you," he said. "But Sirius must be right."  
  
"What!" Remus protested. "This is bad enough without you backing him up!"  
  
"Come off it, Moony," James said. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything unusual about this Thomson character."  
  
Remus frowned.  
  
"Now that you mention it..."  
  
Sirius leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He knew Nick... on his first day... knew him well enough to call him 'Nick'... and only Gryffindors do that... And, today, when Williamson called you, Prongs, he started. And he almost answered. I don't think he knows I noticed."  
  
"But you know what?" Peter said. "He hates me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Wormtail," Sirius snapped. "You've not even had a class with him yet."  
  
"No, but I saw it when he came up to the dormitory last night. And again at breakfast this morning. He hates me, Padfoot."  
  
"That's odd," Remus said slowly. "Why should he hate you? It's Prongs and Padfoot who've been bullying him - or attempting to bully him. I've noticed that he holds his own against you two quite nicely."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm off now. I'll see you tonight at the Willow. And don't do anything foolish."  
  
He got up and walked off towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Prongs," Sirius said as soon as he was out of earshot, "I have an idea. If we want to know what's going on in Thomson's head, there's one person who can help us."  
  
James grinned.  
  
"Professor Xeno." 


	7. Xenocleia Speaks

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
girlknight: She's not stupid, and not exactly a fraud like Trelawney either.  
  
ping*pong5: I'm sorry it's taken so long; I've just been far too busy.  
  
SilverKnight7: Sorry, I didn't realize it would be hard to get through. I hope this is quicker.  
  
Amerz1: Read on and find out!  
  
Indiangurl: You really do have good ideas! I like this one, maybe I'll use it.  
  
Amandinka: Thanks! Wow, I love compliments.  
  
Epiphanys-Curse: Here's the next chapter, and none to soon. Sorry about the delay.  
  
supernova8610: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Vicous Pixie: Every time I intend to have the next chapter out in a few days, but it never happens. I'll try again!  
  
petites sorcieres: Thanks for the review. Review in French or a mix, whichever you prefer is fine with me.  
  
Darcey: Sorry! I'll try to be quicker.  
  
star estrella: Thanks! You guys are great.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: I am, I will. Soon, I hope.  
  
violet-angel07: Thanks, but be warned: this is a short chapter, too.  
  
gaul1: Thanks.  
  
loony luna: Sorry, I never meant to do it.  
  
Space Density: Read on and find out.  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Thanks! I'll be as quick as I can.  
  
Moni: Thanks for the review.  
  
restless-soul: Here it is, although it's late and short.  
  
Author's note: I keep saying I'll try to post more often, with longer chapters. I'll still try, but it may be difficult.  
  
CHAPTER 7: XENOCLEIA SPEAKS  
  
James and Sirius fell in on either side of Harry as he left the Potions dungeon. He did his best to ignore them, which was not very easy.  
  
"So, Thomson," James said, "like the class?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, truthfully, as it happened. Without Snape sneering into his cauldron and Malfoy sniggering across the room, he had managed a pretty good Draught of Despair.  
  
"Hardly surprising, that," Sirius said. "Some people like Potions."  
  
The vicious glance he cast in Snape's direction left no doubt whom he meant. Harry felt himself colour furiously.  
  
"Come on, Padfoot," James said lightly. "He's not as bad as Snivelly. By the way, that was quite some Patronus this morning."  
  
"Er... thanks," Harry said, wondering why James was being nice to him all of a sudden.  
  
"Yes," Peter piped up from Sirius's other side. "It was. Except we were wondering - OW!"  
  
"Excuse him," Sirius said, removing his elbow from Peter's ribs. "He suffers from arthritis sometimes."  
  
Peter rubbed his chest gingerly.  
  
"I think you broke one of my ribs."  
  
Harry just managed not to grin.  
  
"So, anyway, Thomson," James said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Suppose we start again. My name's James Potter."  
  
"Harry Thomson."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Come on, then," Sirius said. "There's a shortcut to the Great Hall from that corridor down to the left. We'll show you."  
  
Alarm bells went off in Harry's head.  
  
"No, no thanks, I... um... I'll get mixed up like this... I'll just take the normal route, thanks."  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"Oh, come on. You've not got lost even once so far - that has to be a record. You'll be able to remember one little corridor."  
  
"No - I think -"  
  
"Where d'you think we'll take you?" James said, affecting an injured tone. "Straight to Voldemort?"  
  
It was as much surprise at hearing the name spoken aloud as Sirius's vice- like grip that made Harry go down the corridor with them. Besides, his father and Sirius were finally treating him with something other than contempt - he wasn't going to blow this just because he was as paranoid as Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
The corridor was dark and twisting. Harry knew nothing of where they were going until they came out on the second floor.  
  
He looked around for a minute, puzzled.  
  
"But we're even further from the Great Hall now, aren't we?"  
  
"No, no, it's just down here," James said. "You just - oh, look, there's Remus. Back in a minute, Thomson."  
  
With that, he dived around a corner, closely followed by Sirius and Peter.  
  
Harry glanced to where they had vanished. There had been no sign of Remus, no sign of anyone for that matter. The corridor was empty.  
  
Idiot! How could you let yourself get lured into this?  
  
He turned to go - and froze. There were footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. So this was why he had been brought here - he had no idea what was coming, but it could not possibly be good.  
  
"Ah, a student," a light, silvery voice said behind him. "I have never seen you before."  
  
Harry turned. The witch coming down the stairs was wearing turquoise robes and a large number of gaily-coloured scarves.  
  
"Er... Professor..."  
  
"Know that I am Xenocleia... Mr Potter."  
  
Harry's heart stopped. He was sure the Marauders were just around that corner, listening to every word.  
  
"No, no, I'm not James. A lot of people mix us up, but I'm not James. My name is Thomson. Harry Thomson, Professor."  
  
"Indeed." She was right in front of him now, and she bent to gaze into his face. "Well... if you choose to call yourself Thomson, then who am I to object?"  
  
Harry desperately wanted to run for it, but there was something hypnotic about her. He could not make himself turn.  
  
"And what other secrets do you hold? For I can see you hold many secrets..."  
  
Blank your mind... Remember Snape's lessons, blank your mind. Don't think at all.  
  
"Ah... so you have trained in Occlumency, I see. But not as good as you ought to be... yet. I see... that you are a linguist, Mr Thomson. You speak other tongues."  
  
Harry tried to deny it, but his throat was too dry.  
  
No, no, please no.  
  
"And you are brave... yes, you are very brave. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me, I see. Interesting. And... you play Quidditch! On the team?"  
  
Harry shook his head violently.  
  
"No? Well, if you say so, but I could have sworn... never mind. What more..."  
  
"Xeno!" A voice said, cutting into her revelations. Harry felt a surge of gratitude as he looked past her at the figure of Professor Dumbledore. "Just the person I wanted to see. I have to talk to you."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. I was just acquainting myself with young Mr Thomson."  
  
"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about him. Off to dinner, Harry."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
~*~  
  
"You see?" James hissed to Sirius as they slipped out of Gryffindor Tower under the Invisibility Cloak. "He's hiding things. And Professor Dumbledore knows."  
  
"Well, I don't see what more we can do. We can't ask him."  
  
"Even if we did, he wouldn't tell us."  
  
"Suppose we just leave him be?" Peter said.  
  
"Oh, no. He won't tell us, but he seems to get along with Moony. We can put Moony onto him tomorrow." "Come on, hurry!" Sirius said. "We can talk later. Do you want to waste the full moon?" 


	8. Eventful Night

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
Moni: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the fic.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Oh, they will. Eventually;)  
  
ping*pong5: Thanks for the review. There may be more of Xeno later.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis: Thanks a lot!  
  
SilverKnight7: As always, here's the update.  
  
supernova8610: You'll have to wait a bit longer for that, because Sirius and James will have to display some of their famous intelligence!  
  
somepotter: Thanks, you're the first person who's told me that!  
  
Indiangurl: That's another good idea; you're full of them.  
  
Amandinka: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
HeLlo: I guess you've seen it by now.  
  
Patricia Black: Thanks! Nice to know you like it - and her.  
  
lupin's worshipper: Here's the update.  
  
CHAPTER 8: EVENTFUL NIGHT  
  
Harry waited until the sound of footsteps died down before he got out of bed. This was the perfect opportunity for him to do... he wasn't sure what, but to do something. To visit the library and try to find a way to get back to the future, perhaps.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't trust Dumbledore. He had simply found out the hard way that the Headmaster generally kept his own counsel about things. And this Dumbledore didn't know him, which meant it was quite likely that he would dismiss any means of returning that seemed even remotely difficult or dangerous.  
  
And the past was not nearly as much fun as he had always assumed it would be. James, Sirius and Snape more than made up for the absence of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He went to the window and, hidden by the curtains, watched as a dog, a stag and a rat loped down the lawn towards the Forbidden Forest. He could hear faint, eerie howls from the direction of the Shrieking Shack, and fully sympathized with the villagers who thought it was haunted.  
  
As the Animagi disappeared into the shadows of the Forest, Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak, pulled it over his head, and went to the door. It was time for him to do his own marauding.  
  
*~  
  
Sirius stood with James - or, rather, Prongs - as Wormtail slipped easily through the Whomping Willow's branches. Luckily for them, Thomson had lain very still, without the slightest sign of waking, when they had left the dormitory. You would almost think he was faking.  
  
Padfoot grinned as the Willow ceased its motion and Prongs galloped towards the root. He could hear Moony thrashing around inside - but he usually calmed down a bit when he saw them.  
  
They had big plans that day - they were making their first excursion to Hogsmeade. They had never left the grounds before. Of course, Moony had been reluctant, giving him and Prongs a long lecture about how dangerous it was and what the repercussions would be if he bit a villager. As if they didn't know. But he and Prongs could handle everything.  
  
*~  
  
Harry went through the dark corridors as quickly as he dared, with an ear open for Filch and Mrs Norris. He also had an eye on his watch; he had to make sure he was back before James, Sirius and Peter returned.  
  
He went to the library. With all his experience in going through the shelves after dark, he had little trouble in locating a book called "PAST PERFECT: BASIC TIME TRAVEL FOR BEGINNERS".  
  
He lit his wand and sat down on one of the benches to read it. Chapters One through Four all extolled the virtues of Time-Turners and detailed their use. Harry began to feel hopeful, until he saw the footnote explaining that because of the present situation, Time-Turners were available only to important Ministry wizards and Aurors.  
  
Chapter Five mentioned Portal Gates, which had apparently been very popular in the 1800s. They were now considered unsafe and had officially been closed, but people interested in using them could apply to Silenus Fletcher for aid. People with large vaults full of gold were encouraged to do so.  
  
Harry sighed and turned the page.  
  
*~  
  
Padfoot basked in the moonlight, keeping a watchful eye on Moony. His heightened canine senses detected every movement the werewolf made, no matter how slight. Prongs was just behind them, muscles tensed, ready to spring if there was the slightest sign of any trouble.  
  
Wormtail, being the most inconspicuous, had been sent to reconnoiter. If the coast were clear, he would come back for them.  
  
This gave him time to think about Thomson. The first thing he thought was that it was ridiculous to be so obsessed with some pointless, no-account transfer student who would only be here for a couple of weeks anyway.  
  
Ah, a nasty little voice said in his head, that's the problem, isn't it? Why should Professor Dumbledore be interested in a no-account transfer student? And why would he be a trained Occlumens? He was Muggle-born, after all; Voldemort might want a hundred things from him, but certainly not information.  
  
And... a linguist? That was innocuous enough, but the was Professor Xeno had said it... Sirius silently vowed to learn more about Thomson one way or another.  
  
There was a scurrying noise as Wormtail came back. His face wore an expression of glee as he lashed his tail exultantly.  
  
*~  
  
Harry snapped the book shut in disgust. There was nothing in it that was even remotely useful. I mean, how could anyone be expected to go to Egypt and stalk a wild Phoenix until it shed a tail feather?  
  
He took the book back to the shelf and looked around or something more promising. "LEARN TIME TRAVEL IN FOUR EASY LESSONS" looked good. He lifted it down and went to the bench.  
  
"LESSON 1 - SETTING YOUR TIME  
  
"This requires a combination of the Chronologos Spell and the defensive Teleportation Charm. The reader will remember from his Apparition lessons that Teleportation is a form of wandless magic that requires a great deal of power and concentration.  
  
"After having performed the Automatic Restoration Spell in case the attempt fails, the subject must set a magical shield around himself, extending to a radius of 1.43 metres. A properly set shield deflects all curses except Avada Kedavra."  
  
Chronologos? Automatic Restoration? Harry shut the book with a scowl and went back to his search.  
  
*~  
  
Prongs and Padfoot herded Moony back to the Whomping Willow. Snape had a surprise coming to him tomorrow. A very unpleasant surprise. He had had to control Moony on his own while Prongs arranged the surprise - a trying experience, but it had been worth it. He couldn't wait.  
  
They waited for the Whomping Willow's branches to still, and then they chivied Moony into the Shrieking Shack. He didn't want to go, but Prongs's antlers were a very effective argument.  
  
*~  
  
Harry was rummaging through the shelves when a flash of movement outside the window caught his eye. He turned - and stared in horror as he saw James, Sirius and Peter almost at the front door. How could he have lost track of time like that?  
  
Author's note: A bit of a cliffie. But I have the next chapter partially typed up, so I shouldn't take too long to update. Be sure to review. 


	9. Surprises

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
SilverKnight7: I'm not telling - read and find out!  
  
ping*pong5: Glad you liked it. And I won't stop this before I'm done. I know that's frustrating.  
  
Jeanne2: Thanks.  
  
Slimpun: Thanks, I will - or rather, as I always say, I will try.  
  
Amandinka: Well... wait and watch to see Snape's surprise.  
  
Amerz1: Sorry! But I am keeping my promise and updating soon.  
  
supernova8610: Glad you liked it.  
  
Space Density: Here's the update, then. I hope you like it.  
  
violet-angel07: Here - didn't take too long, did it?  
  
Indiangurl: Thanks for the compliments and the suggestions - I'll keep them in mind.  
  
Musicstarlover: Here's the update. I'll be as quick as I can over the next.  
  
Moni: Find out;)  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own it. All characters, scenes and locations belong to JKR.  
  
Author's note: I'm not as happy with this chapter as with some of the others, but there was no point fiddling with it forever. Read on.  
  
CHAPTER 9: Surprises  
  
Harry stuffed the books back into the shelf, threw the Cloak over his head and hurtled headlong into the corridor. He was further from Gryffindor Tower than they were, but they weren't running as if their lives depended on it.  
  
He tore through tapestries and ran up staircases three steps at a time. Twice he remembered a Vanishing Step only at the very last minute. As he reached the end of a hallway and raced through it to the staircase to Gryffindor Tower, he heard voices below him.  
  
He ran as fast as he possibly could, imagining - or was he really imagining? - that the voices were growing closer. He gabbled the password at the Fat Lady, ran to the dormitory and flung himself into his bed.  
  
*~  
  
Sirius and James were engaged in a whispered but heated argument about the relative merits of the Jelly-Legs Jinx and the Furnunculus Curse. Sirius, whose vote was for Jelly-Legs, was describing exactly how Snape would look staggering around the Potions dungeon, when James held up a hand to stop him.  
  
"D'you hear something?"  
  
Sirius stopped and listened.  
  
"Someone's on the stairs!"  
  
"Padfoot," Peter quavered. "Do you think - do you think they've been following us?"  
  
"Whoever it is," James growled, "if they've been spying on us, I'll make sure they're sorry they were ever born."  
  
"Quick," Sirius said, speeding up. "We might be able to catch them."  
  
"Careful - don't make too much noise."  
  
He and James took the steps three at a time, practically dragging Peter by the arms. They saw the Fat Lady closing as they reached the corridor.  
  
They ran into the Common Room. There were footsteps going up the boys' staircase. A door slammed.  
  
"Lost him!" Sirius said in frustration.  
  
"I'll bet you anything it was Thomson," James said. "No true Gryffindor would go sneaking up on unsuspecting people."  
  
Sirius scowled.  
  
"I am going to find him right now, and I am going to wring the truth out of him no matter what!"  
  
"No you're not," James said. "You won't get anywhere. He seems to get on with Remus well enough; if there's any interrogating to do, Remus can do it. He'll stand a better chance than we will of getting any useful information."  
  
*~  
  
"Harry," Lily said, coming to their table in the library with a leather- bound book, "I think I've found it. Look - here - 'Defensive Portkeys are triggered by fear. For this reason, the Ministry of Magic has placed a large number in Knockturn Alley to aid people who are being pursued.'" She smiled happily. "So the reason that wizard - Philip Johnson - wasn't transported to the Ministry was because he was ambushed. Before he had time to be afraid, he was dead."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Harry said, writing down. "So - what have we got left?"  
  
"Um..." Lily consulted a list. "We've finished Charmable objects - we have to do different kinds of shields, wards, and counter-curses."  
  
"That's good," Harry said. He looked up, about to ask another question, but there was a soft cough behind him.  
  
He turned.  
  
Remus Lupin was standing there, looking at him uncomfortably.  
  
"Er... Lily... if you could give me a moment with Harry..."  
  
"Of course," Lily said, although she gave him a suspicious glance. "I'll see you in Charms, Harry."  
  
She picked up her books and left.  
  
"Shall we go outside?" Remus suggested. "It might be more private. We have an hour till Charms."  
  
They went to the lake. Harry waited for Remus to say something.  
  
"Harry... I... That is... were you out of bed last night?"  
  
"What if I was?" Harry said calmly. He could handle this.  
  
"Well... not that I'm saying you were... er... spying on us or anything like that, but - well - James and Sirius think you might have been. So if you'll just tell me where you were..." He looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"I will tell you where I was," Harry said, "if you tell me where you were."  
  
That stopped Remus, as he had known it would. But he recovered quickly.  
  
"I cannot tell you where I was. And I personally think you don't particularly want me to tell you, either. But it is in your interest to be honest with me, because - and I say this from personal experience - once James and Sirius think you have a dark secret, they will go to any lengths to find out what it is."  
  
Harry felt himself getting angry.  
  
"You'll excuse me if I don't have a great deal of faith in James and Sirius! If I had any dark secrets, which I don't, they are the last people I would want to share them with."  
  
"Now listen, Harry, I know they seem a little immature sometimes, but they're my best friends. Whatever you may think, they can be very sympathetic."  
  
"Yes, like they are to Snape!"  
  
"We will leave Snape out of this, if you please. Snape is not the issue."  
  
"There wouldn't be an issue if your stupid friends would act like normal people. Just because James thinks being a Quidditch star makes him better than everyone else -"  
  
"I will thank you not to speak of my friend in that manner."  
  
"I will speak of my father exactly as I please!"  
  
There was a moment's silence, in which Harry could have bitten out his tongue. Of all the things to do... of all the stupid, idiotic things to do... he had let his temper get the better of him again. And this time the consequences could be a lot worse than detention with Umbridge.  
  
"Your father - James?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Can you forget I said that?"  
  
"You're not from this time, are you?"  
  
"Can you please forget I said that?"  
  
Remus drew a deep breath. "I think we need to talk. Calmly, rationally, and in detail. Tonight, after dinner, in the Common Room. We won't be overheard there - there's too much noise. Until then, I won't say anything to anybody, but I can't promise more than that."  
  
Harry nodded silently. It was the best he could expect. 


	10. Conversations

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
Musicstarlover: Thanks! Keep reading.  
  
deb-sampson: Wow, three reviews! Thanks, I'll try to live up to them.  
  
Karthik S: Thanks for reviewing. I'll check your story out ASAP.  
  
Kees: Is this soon enough for you? The next one may take longer though.  
  
fishkisser: For once I've not taken too long. Enjoy!  
  
Romm: Yeah, I know; Remus is nearly always the first one to catch on. I don't know why, but it seems right.  
  
star estrella: That is a compliment! ;)  
  
burgerdufromage: Thanks, you actually liked the last chapter? I hope you like this.  
  
Hawk: Wow, my first flame! ;) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SilverKnight7: Yeah, someone knows now – and secrets are practically impossible to keep. Wait and see.  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: Thanks for the review; I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Brooklyn: If you like this despite not liking Time Travel fics, that really is a compliment!  
  
Epiphanys-Curse: That's the way I pictured it; not a great melodramatic confrontation – just an argument, heated words, and – whoops!  
  
David M. Potter: Thanks, I will.  
  
Pandora: Here you go.  
  
missprongs: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: I know, especially since Harry seems to have a lot less control of late. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EvilHermione1824: Thanks for the review – and no, there is nothing going on between Harry and Lily.  
  
Nynphadora Tonks: Wait and see.  
  
Amandinka: Wow, thanks. This chapter's longer.  
  
Stefanie2: Thanks; it's nice to know there's something in it worth remembering.  
  
Indiangurl: Thanks for the review – and no suggestions? That is odd.  
  
Patricia Black: That should be a lesson to him from now on.  
  
Jeanne2: Thanks for reviewing. As for what happens...  
  
supernova8610: Here it is!  
  
Fezria: Thanks a lot! There are a lot of good Time Travel stories; most of them are in the HP/JP section.  
  
Dadaiiro: Wait and see...  
  
Author's note: I really got a lot of reviews for this chapter; I'm glad you all liked it. I'm posting a longer (slightly) chapter this time because I may not be able to update for a few weeks. But don't give up hope on me – I promise to complete this story. Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
CHAPTER 10: CONVERSATIONS  
  
Sirius, James and Peter were waiting for Remus in the library.  
  
"Well?" Sirius demanded eagerly. "Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"Kind of," Remus said. "He said he'd talk to me after dinner."  
  
"Good. And you will tell us what he says, right?"  
  
"Erm... well, if it will do no harm... and..."  
  
Sirius scowled.  
  
"Moony, this is not the time to discover a mistaken sense of honour."  
  
"And Thomson," James said grimly, "is not the person to waste it on..." He sighed. "I won't be there to see it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Quidditch practice. We're playing Slytherin next week, or had you forgotten? Williamson told me McGonagall'd be back tomorrow and I want her to see we've been training."  
  
"McGonagall going to let you play? I thought she said after you nicked that Snitch and bewitched it to float around Snape's head that you were banned from the next match."  
  
"Nah, she didn't mean it. She wants Gryffindor to win, and there isn't another Seeker."  
  
"God forbid that anyone be as good as James Potter," Remus said darkly. "I would die of shock."  
  
Sirius and James exchanged a glance, hoping that this wasn't the beginning of a lecture from Professor Moony. Peter, sensing tension, looked determinedly out the window at the lake.  
  
*~  
  
Lily caught up with Harry outside the Great Hall as they went in to dinner.  
  
"Harry – remember that other thing we were looking for? Why that little girl, Esmeralda Hargreaves, escaped the Basilisk attack in 1376, when her entire family was killed. Here – in this book –"  
  
She pulled a massive, leather-bound volume out of her bag. Harry smiled. Definitely like Hermione.  
  
"You see..."  
  
She opened it and showed Harry a page of print so small he almost couldn't read it.  
  
'It is believed, from what our reconstruction determined, that Clarissa Hargreaves threw herself before the child as the Basilisk advanced. She was killed instantly, but the power of her sacrifice acted as a shield, protecting Esmeralda from harm.'  
  
Harry's throat was suddenly dry.  
  
"So that – that's how she was saved?"  
  
"Yes, it's fascinating, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah – fascinating."  
  
He looked into her eyes for a moment – eyes that, he had been told countless times, were identical to his own. The past was turning out to be decidedly difficult to live in.  
  
Lily went off to join her friends. Harry was suddenly aware that Remus had been standing right behind her – and had been watching him.  
  
*~  
  
Harry and Remus were sitting in armchairs in front of the fire. Remus seemed unsure of where to start, and Harry was wishing heartily that he hadn't let his temper get the better of him again.  
  
"So," Remus said finally, "I guess I should call you Harry Potter now."  
  
"Not where people can hear."  
  
"No... I suppose not. But I need answers."  
  
"I can't tell you about the future. You know that. And I'd rather you didn't tell my dad or Sirius anything."  
  
Remus nodded. "I can keep your secret if you want. But you have to tell me everything."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Then no deal. I'm sorry, Harry, but I need answers."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. Ask the questions."  
  
"You can start by telling me how you got here."  
  
"I snuck off to see Hagrid a few nights ago, and Mrs. Norris caught me on the way back. I ran for it before she could bring Filch – and I found myself here."  
  
Remus grinned. "So you make a habit of roaming around at night? Why am I not surprised? What were you doing last night?"  
  
"Looking for a way back. Professor Dumbledore said he'd find a way to send me back, but I don't like doing nothing."  
  
"Mm-hmm. Who gave you that scar?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He tried to kill me. His curse backfired."  
  
"Because your mother died for you, isn't that it? Lily?"  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
"Yeah. Was I that obvious?"  
  
"Only because I was watching you. Is Voldemort dead now?"  
  
"He was gone, but he came back."  
  
"What's James doing?"  
  
"I can't –"  
  
"Harry," Remus said firmly, "perfect honesty, or no deal."  
  
"He's dead," Harry said softly, firelight glinting in his eyes. "They both died when I was one."  
  
"Oh – so whom do you live with? Sirius?"  
  
Harry felt tears come, and blinked them away angrily.  
  
"Sirius died a few months ago. And before you ask me about Peter, I don't live with him. When I get my hands on him he'll wish that I would just kill him."  
  
"Voldemort's never tried to kill you after the first time?"  
  
Harry smiled bitterly.  
  
"Oh, I'm the lucky one. I've escaped Voldemort four times. I've been attacked by Devil's Snare, bitten by a Basilisk, hunted by Dementors, chased by Acromantulas and tortured by Voldemort. Guess who's still hanging around."  
  
Remus bit his lip and looked at Harry intently. He'd asked for answers, but he didn't like them. There was a very awkward pause.  
  
"Harry," Remus said at last, "I'd like to apologize for James and Sirius. They haven't been treating you very well."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"But you must know – it's only because they're unsure of you. You – do you know what I am?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"They know, and they're my friends despite it. They think you might be on Voldemort's side – anyone would think that. I'm sure Sirius – your Sirius – was nicer to you than this."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said. As always, saying the name made him feel miserable. "He was always there when I needed him. He – he died for it."  
  
"Er..." Remus said, obviously casting around for a change of subject. "You said you played Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, with a little more enthusiasm. "I've been Gryffindor Seeker since first year."  
  
"Wow! Are you as good as James?"  
  
"I don't know. I always meant to ask Sirius."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"I suppose you'll tell me next that you're a Parselmouth."  
  
"If I told you that you weren't too far off in saying that?"  
  
Remus blinked.  
  
"I'm a werewolf. I can hardly complain." He looked at his watch. "We have Potions first thing tomorrow. It's bed for me. We can talk later." 


	11. Finding the Trail

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
violet-angel07: Here – at last!  
  
Frisha: Thanks! 'Now' is a bit late, but at least I managed to update.  
  
girlknight: Wow, that is scary! I've made it as quick as I could.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Hey, thanks! I normally worry over characterization; nice to know you like it.  
  
Moni: Yeah, and here it is.  
  
restless-soul: I have been!  
  
Wind Whisperer: Thanks!  
  
SilverKnight7: Here – I hope you didn't give up on me!  
  
PreciousLily(nynphadora tonks: Thanks for the review! Keep reading.  
  
Epiphanys-Curse: That's why I left Sirius and James out of it for a present; I don't see Sirius sitting down for that kind of chat.  
  
Dadaiiro: Thanks for reviewing. As for the rest – wait and see.  
  
Fezria: This was slow, but I promise the next update will be quicker.  
  
Calen: Well...  
  
Romm: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Tielle: There's more on the way.  
  
EvilHermione1824: I don't ship much, but when I do it's He/R. So that works for me – but whatever suits you is fine.  
  
Mucistarlover: No bombshells in this chapter... or at least, not really.  
  
LeRaFeA: This is one of your favourites? Wow, I'm grateful.  
  
Fan-Of-HP: Thanks, that's nice to hear!  
  
Amandinka: Sorry, that did take a while – but better late than never, I guess.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Thanks for the review, and the next will be quicker.  
  
supernova8610: Very soon, now.  
  
Indiangurl: I was wondering if anyone would notice that. Read on and find out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Space Density: I did get the reviews ;) And here's the update.  
  
fishkisser: All in good time...  
  
Constance Truggle: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked that bit.  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: A lot of people have been asking... read on and find out.  
  
Illucia: I hope you haven't revised that opinion. I'll be quicker.  
  
EriEka127: Thanks, and here it is.  
  
sweethoneyno1: Thanks a lot!  
  
charmedlily: Thanks – I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
leasha: Here's the answer.  
  
volleypickle16: Thanks, and here.  
  
Author's note: I'm very, very sorry about taking so long to put this up. The next review will hopefully be this side of next Friday.  
  
CHAPTER 11 – FINDING THE TRAIL  
  
"Out of the question, Potter," Professor McGonagall said crisply.  
  
"But – Professor – we don't have a Reserve Seeker – you know we don't. We'll lose! We can't lose just because I can't play, not to Slytherin!"  
  
"I don't know about losing, Potter; what I do know is that you're not playing on Saturday. And I want no more argument, or you'll be banned from the next game as well. Now go."  
  
James, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, went morosely off to the Great Hall to find Sirius.  
  
"No luck?" his best friend asked as he sat down.  
  
James scowled.  
  
"She won't let me play! And there's no way we can train anyone in time. We can't lose to Slytherin – Snape'll be insufferable! And you?"  
  
"No." Sirius's scowl matched his. "Moony just said he was satisfied that Thomson wasn't evil, and could I please go away and let him do his Potions homework. I'd like to know what Thomson said to make Moony like him so much."  
  
"Moony likes everyone; you know that. He even sticks up for Snape!"  
  
"It's more than that," Sirius insisted. "And I intend to find out what's going on!"  
  
*~  
  
"Too bad!" Remus said, although James got the distinct impression that he was trying to suppress a smile. "I did warn you."  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point," Alexandra Jordan, one of the Fourth-Year Chasers, said. "The point is, what do we do now? We need a Seeker, and soon!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me," James growled. "But Seekers don't grow on trees, you know!"  
  
"You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain; finding a Seeker is your job! And you should have started it earlier!"  
  
Remus sighed. "All right, enough! If you two start arguing now, we'll get nowhere. Gryffindor needs a new Seeker..."  
  
His eyes darted around the Common Room, and settled on an untidy black head bent over a scroll of parchment.  
  
"How about Thomson?"  
  
"This is not the time for bad jokes," James said firmly.  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
"You must be joking," Sirius said logically, "because you can't be serious. Thomson? Quidditch? Come off it."  
  
"No, really – he told me he was a Seeker at his old school – and he's been one since First Year."  
  
"Yeah, Remus, but this isn't some crackpot informal game we're discussing. This is the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
"I don't see," Remus pointed out, "that you have a lot of options."  
  
Sirius and James exchanged a long glance. James was the first to speak.  
  
"He's right – we don't have a lot of options. We don't have any options at all."  
  
"Come on, then."  
  
Sirius and James advanced towards Harry, looking as if they would almost prefer to be offering Snape a place on the team. Remus, with a secret grin, followed.  
  
Harry looked up at their approach, with more than a hint of apprehension in his face. Remus would have smiled reassuringly, except that he was too busy trying to look inconspicuous.  
  
"So, Thomson," James began, "Remus tells us you're a Seeker."  
  
"I..." Harry cast a furious glance at Remus before looking back at James. "Er... yes."  
  
"Good. You can play for Gryffindor on Saturday."  
  
"What!" Harry yelped.  
  
"And Thomson – you had better win, because if you don't I'll hex you from here to Transylvania."  
  
"But – I haven't practiced since I got here! And I don't even have my broomstick! I can't –"  
  
"You can," James said, "and you will. You can use one of the school broomsticks – Dumbledore's just got a new lot of Silver Arrows."  
  
"But – why?"  
  
Sirius took a sudden step forward, looking more menacing than Harry would have imagined possible.  
  
"Didn't you hear him?" he snarled. "You are playing on Saturday. End of story. You do not ask questions."  
  
"Don't worry," Remus said. "You'll be fine."  
  
Harry took a break from his Potions homework to glare at him.  
  
*~  
  
"Don't worry," Lily said. "I'm sure you'll be better than Potter."  
  
"You're probably the only person who thinks so."  
  
"Potter said something, did he? I wouldn't worry about that."  
  
Harry looked miserably at the notes he was supposed to be making; in half an hour he had written barely two inches about types of Shield Charms.  
  
"Come on, cheer up! You're not getting any work done like this; shall we go for a walk? It'll clear you head before practice."  
  
And so Harry and Lily cleared away their books and went out to the grounds. They wandered around for a bit before going to the Quidditch pitch. James and Sirius were there already, waiting for them.  
  
James frowned when he saw who Harry's companion was, and Harry heard him mutter something about having had no luck for over five years, and it being distinctly unfair.  
  
"The others won't be coming for an hour," he told Harry. "I thought I'd give you some practice first – see just how badly we're likely to lose."  
  
Harry coloured, but decided that it was wisest to say nothing.  
  
"Well, here's your broomstick," Sirius said, handing it to Harry. "Do you know how to mount it?"  
  
Harry nodded and got on the broom. Its handle was a lot like the Firebolt's, but he was pretty sure that it would not go nearly as fast.  
  
James took the Snitch, mounted his own broomstick and took off. Harry followed. Once in the air, he directed Harry towards one end of the pitch and flew to the other himself.  
  
He waited for Harry to turn and face him, grinned, and released the Snitch.  
  
*~  
  
Sirius watched from the ground as Harry raced around the Quidditch pitch. James wasn't using the usual Snitch, he was using a special one that he had charmed to be twice as fast as normal. It was a bit rough, of course, to start Thomson with what the Gryffindor team had dubbed 'The Uncatchable', but they had agreed that he deserved it.  
  
Thomson raced after the golden glint, snatched at it, and turned to look at James. James flew forward to take it from him – he had caught it? Even James had never caught it so quickly!  
  
He cast a swift glance at Lily. She was watching James and Thomson with a slight grin. Sirius frowned – he would have words with Thomson about that – and looked back at the sky.  
  
They had drawn apart again, and James was... wait a moment, which of them was James?  
  
Sirius strained his eyes, but he couldn't tell. The only difference he had spotted between them was that Thomson had green eyes – and they were too far away to tell. Green eyes... he had seen eyes like Thomson's somewhere else, too.  
  
He looked around vaguely, almost expecting to see the person pop out of thin air at him... but there was nobody else on the pitch except Lily.  
  
Sirius stopped short and stared at her. Lily. 


	12. Quidditch

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a slow-ish chapter; not much of any significance happens. An interlude, if you will. But things are happening – the next chapter will have Sirius and James putting those much-vaunted brains to work. I'm not replying to reviews this time, because it's late and I have my End of Year Exams now, but I appreciate everyone who reviewed and I will try to reply to all reviews in the next chapter. Keep sending them in; they encourage me to type quicker. Now on with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 12: QUIDDITCH  
  
"I'm telling you, Harry," Remus said, "there's no point. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I won't, but Sirius and James will find out. It's only a matter of time now."  
  
"Come on, I'm sure they'll think of something else to interest them soon enough. After the match ends, I can just be inconspicuous."  
  
"Inconspicuous? You start by turning up in the middle of the year and going straight to Gryffindor without being Sorted. You wander around Hogwarts for two weeks without getting lost once. You produce a perfect Patronus on your first attempt. You fly as well as the legendary James Potter – better than he does, in fact. If this is your idea of inconspicuous, Harry, you're doing a terrible job."  
  
"Believe me," Harry said, "this is more inconspicuous than I've ever been in my life. As far as I'm concerned, I'm doing a brilliant job."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Fine. Don't listen to me. Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Now you sound like Professor Lupin."  
  
"And you sound like your father, did you know that?"  
  
Harry looked around in alarm and Remus grinned.  
  
"Don't worry – there's nobody here."  
  
"Still," Harry muttered.  
  
The Common Room was empty, true, but he wouldn't have put it past James and Sirius to be listening under the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"And one more thing," Remus said. "I've seen Sirius watching you over the past few days. He looks at you, and then at Lily, and he looks puzzled. I think he's noticed a certain resemblance other than the very obvious one to James."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I spoke to Dumbledore today. He said it may take a few weeks more."  
  
"It'll take a few days more for James and Sirius to work out the truth. I give until Wednesday."  
  
He stretched and yawned.  
  
"The game's tomorrow, Harry, you should get to bed. The Gryffindors will never get over it if you catch the Snitch in five minutes flat each practice session and you're too sleepy to see it during the match."  
  
*~  
  
The Slytherin Seeker was – surprise, surprise – a blond Seventh-Year called Lucius Malfoy. At least there was something familiar here, Harry mused as he looked at him across the Quidditch pitch. Draco didn't look as much as his father as Harry did like James, but you could tell they were related. And there wasn't much to choose between them for the way they sneered at the opposing team.  
  
Remus was commentating. He was a much more unbiased commentator than Lee Jordan, and a much less outrageous one. Professor McGonagall was sitting next to him, but she didn't try to take away the magical megaphone even once.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession – Chaser Finnigan has the Quaffle – passes to Chaser Longbottom – and – Quaffle intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Zabini... Slytherin scores! That's sixty-twenty to Slytherin, and Gryffindor Captain James Potter looks frustrated in the stands."  
  
There was an outbreak of cheering from the Slytherins. Harry looked around desperately for the Snitch – he had lost a match only once, thanks to Dementors. He did not intend to lose this one.  
  
"Slytherin Chaser Zabini in possession – intercepted by Finnigan – passes to Johnson – intercepted by Slytherin, that's Chaser Parkinson – and intercepted again by Longbottom – that's a Bludger from Beater Crabbe, and Slytherin back in possession – another goal to Slytherin!"  
  
Harry could see James wanting to grab a broom and go hex Beater Crabbe. He ducked a Bludger sent his way by Beater Derrick, and flew to the other end of the pitch. The Snitch was doing a good job hiding, so far.  
  
*~  
  
Sirius and James watched the match anxiously. A loss would mean the end of Gryffindor's chances for the Cup. It would also mean James getting detention for cursing every single one of today's players, both Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius had an eye on Thomson. He couldn't tell that it wasn't James up there, and though his friend had almost given him a black eye for saying so, he was sure most of the school couldn't either. There was no denying that the replacement Seeker could fly.  
  
Slytherin's score was mounting, and their Captain's absence seemed to have sapped the Gryffindor Chasers... unless Thomson could pull of a miracle, like James had done last year against Ravenclaw, the match was gone.  
  
James was also watching Thomson, with slightly mixed feelings. He wanted Gryffindor to win, obviously, but he did not want to have to congratulate someone he hated. At least – he didn't hate Thomson, not the way he hated Snape, but he didn't really like him either. And Remus's attitude to him was simply frustrating.  
  
*~  
  
"Slytherin leads Gryffindor one hundred to thirty," Remus announced. A pity. He had wanted Harry to win this, but it looked hopeless. It wasn't even his fault – the Gryffindor Chasers were lacklustre, not up to their usual standard at all. The Keeper was doing his best, but the Slytherins were too quick. Malfoy had trained his team well –  
  
Staring unhappily at the pitch, he suddenly saw the glint of gold just above the grass. Harry and Malfoy had seen it too; they dived together, hurtling towards the ground. Harry was ahead – he really could fly well – and gaining every second. The Snitch hovered even lower; Remus was sure they would crash...  
  
In a sudden, confused moment Malfoy hit the ground hard, Harry straightened and rose... he was waving something clutched in his fist.  
  
"Seeker Potter – excuse me, Thomson – has the Snitch!" Remus said, not believing it. "Gryffindor win!"  
  
*~  
  
"You were brilliant, Harry!" Lily said excitedly. "You really were! I don't think even the great James Potter has ever flown that well."  
  
Harry grinned at her. It was Sunday and he was in the library – thanks to Lily, he didn't miss Hermione at all – but even spending a beautiful morning cooped up between dusty shelves of dusty books could do little to dampen his cheer. He had beat Slytherin again, and that made two generations of Malfoys who couldn't stand against him.  
  
There was still the little matter of getting back to his own time... but that could wait. He was going to enjoy this moment without anything getting in the way; he was going to enjoy the sensation of a Quidditch match that did not end with him worrying about Voldemort or when the next attempt on his life would be.  
  
And most of all, he was going to enjoy being in the library, writing down the names of wizards who had survived Lethifold attacks, without having to think about how soon a Lethifold would be creeping through the window to his bed. There was a lot to be said for anonymity.  
  
"So how does it feel to be a Gryffindor hero?"  
  
"Oh – um..."  
  
"I see," Lily said wryly. Harry got the uncomfortable impression that she really did see. "Well, I should have expected that – you're not Potter, after all."  
  
Harry did not like the way this conversation was going.  
  
"You know," Lily said, looking at him contemplatively, "you do look amazingly like Potter. I don't wonder Lupin got mixed up. Are you sure he's not a relative of yours?"  
  
"No!" Harry said too quickly. He took a deep breath. "No – I've lived in the Muggle world all my life."  
  
That much was true, at least.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't hold it against you even if he does turn out to be your long-lost twin brother. People can't help their relatives."  
  
Her tone bespoke personal experience. Harry looked a question; here was a chance to find out what Aunt Petunia had against his mother, and to steer the talk away from the question of his parentage.  
  
"My sister Petunia," Lily explained, "is not a witch. We used to be on excellent terms until we found out that I was one. She's afraid that if anybody finds out about me they'll never want to see her again. More importantly, she's afraid that it's catching and if she sits in the same room as me for more than five minutes she'll turn into a freak herself."  
  
"Oh," Harry said.  
  
"Petunia's always been terrified of people not liking her. She's got a boyfriend – a horrible great hulk called Vernon Dursley; I can't imagine what she sees in him –" Harry suppressed a snigger at the description of Uncle Vernon. "– and he's the same, always worried about what Smith and Adams and Perks will say if they find out something or the other."  
  
Harry was about to suggest several ways to make Vernon run away to equatorial Africa and never come back – and realized that doing so would have drastic repercussions on the future. He definitely did not want to go there. 


	13. Following the Trail

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
girlknight: I rather think you meant to review something else, but thanks anyway.  
  
Constance Truggle: Thanks – Remus is being careless, isn't he? We know he wasn't all that responsible as a student.  
  
babyjayy: I have. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Silvercrystal77: Harry hasn't chatted with Remus much in the future; I've always wondered why.  
  
Indiangurl: Tell me how you like it – I've tried to pull it off as naturally as possible.  
  
insanechildfanfic: Thanks!  
  
Kaaera: I'm only too happy to oblige.  
  
gaul1: Thanks – things are happening ;)  
  
missprongs: Thank you!  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: Thanks – most people seem to like Harry and Remus.  
  
restless_soul: I'll try not to keep it up too long!  
  
supernova8610: Would you call this soon? But the next will be sooner.  
  
Von: Thanks; it's nice to be appreciated ;)  
  
colorado-chick: GO GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Limegreenlion: Here; I hope you like it.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: I'll try to curb any 'un-chappy' tendencies I have ;)  
  
Amandinka: Thanks, and here it is.  
  
Musicstarlover: Ah, if only Harry didn't have a conscience.  
  
blip-dragon: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Talamh: Wow! I can't believe you actually like it so much.  
  
LeRaFeA: Here, and thanks!  
  
Japonica: This is going in your Favourites list? Wow!  
  
Calen: I do try. This is about the same length as the others though... I just had to stop there or go on too long.  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows: At your service, m'lady ;)  
  
KEmperor: Here's 'more'. I hope you like it.  
  
SilverKnight7: Thanks; I'll try to make it quicker next time.  
  
Riser155: YES!  
  
volleypickle16: Thanks for the review, and here it is.  
  
EriEka127: Thanks; this is as soon as I can.  
  
Lil Miss Potter: I will; I want to finish this before the end of April.  
  
PhoenixPadfoot89: A future without Vernon Dursley... too bad; it would have been bliss!  
  
sab: Thanks!  
  
Stefanie2: This isn't much longer, but at least it's there.  
  
Potterlvr1212: Here, and thanks!  
  
Rosaleena: Thanks! The next will – hopefully – be up quicker.  
  
JerseyPike: Thanks for the recommendation, and for actually managing to read this at 3:00 am.  
  
MuGgLeNeT27: Here is more, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
charmedlily: Thanks, and... read and find out.  
  
BlueSki007: Thanks, I will!  
  
goddess of darkness3: Thanks!  
  
Olivia Wood: Thank you, and I will... there is an explanation, but I'm not giving it yet.  
  
Watcher Tale Neith: Too true.  
  
Moni: Thank you.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, this is a bit late, too, but my exams are over at last, so I should hopefully have the next chapter up in three or four days. I've only replied to Chapter 12 reviews here – for those to whom I haven't replied, I'm really sorry and I appreciate your effort.  
  
CHAPTER 13: FOLLOWING THE TRAIL  
  
Sirius and James sat by the lake. Remus had gone to the library and they had encouraged Peter to go with him so that they could work out the mystery of Thomson in peace.  
  
"Except, of course," Sirius said sourly for what seemed the hundredth time, "that Moony insists there is no mystery."  
  
"Moony is shielding Thomson – although for what reason I can't imagine. Right, now let's go over this logically, Sirius; don't start shouting about him halfway through. There's only half an hour before sunset and we're not allowed to be outside after dark."  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
"All right," James said, "'not allowed' has nothing to do with it, but we have to get somewhere. Start at the beginning – what do we know about Thomson?"  
  
"First, that his name isn't Thomson. It's probably Potter. Remember what Remus said about his reacting when Professor Williamson called you?"  
  
"Right, so his name is Potter –"  
  
"And he looks like your twin brother –"  
  
"Which he is not."  
  
"His eyes are like Evans's."  
  
"And he has managed to get closer to Evans in a few weeks than I have in five years."  
  
"So he and Evans are related?"  
  
"Maybe. He might be her cousin or something."  
  
"He can't be!"  
  
"Yes, he can," James said excitedly. "How else can you explain that he's been here for such a short time and she already likes him better than she does me?"  
  
"Stop, Prongs; this is not making sense. Evans is Muggleborn, her relatives are all Muggles."  
  
"So? Thomson is Muggleborn too."  
  
"A Muggleborn who looks exactly like you and responds to the name 'Potter'? I don't think so."  
  
"So he's not Muggleborn. So what is he?"  
  
"Halfblood?" Sirius suggested tentatively. "If he were a pureblood one of us would have heard of him."  
  
"So one of the Potters married a Muggle and I don't even know."  
  
"That's not possible, is it?" Sirius sighed. "This is ridiculous. We've not got anywhere."  
  
"Let's try again. Pretend you'd never seen Thomson before, never heard of him. Now you're introduced to him for the first time and told his name is Harry Potter."  
  
"Right," Sirius said, trying to imagine such a situation. He grinned suddenly. "You know what I'd say, Prongs? I'd say you and Evans finally got together and had a son."  
  
"So helpful," James muttered.  
  
"Well come on, it does make sense. He looks like you, and he looks like her..."  
  
"Except for the fact that I do not have a son, Padfoot."  
  
"Well, you might. You keep saying you'll get Evans to go out with you eventually. There's the result."  
  
"She hasn't gone out with me yet, Padfoot! I don't have a son yet! Don't talk about things that haven't happened."  
  
"That's it!" Sirius, who had been lounging against a tree, sat up suddenly. "Prongs, what if he's come from the future?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Time-Travelling's illegal."  
  
"You think 'illegal' would matter to any son of yours?"  
  
"But..." James shook his head. "It's not possible, Padfoot. It's just not possible."  
  
"Why not? It would explain how he knows his way around Hogwarts. And remember what Professor Xeno said? 'If you choose to call yourself Thomson, then who am I to object?'"  
  
"Yes," James said, absent-mindedly running a hand through his hair. "Yes, I know... I guess it does make sense... But I can't have a son."  
  
"And he's brilliant at Quidditch because he inherited your skill!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
James nodded slowly, for once not threatening physical harm to anyone who said Thomson was brilliant at Quidditch.  
  
"Padfoot, we don't have proof."  
  
"Proof," Sirius said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We know. We can get the truth out of him now."  
  
"My son," James said, with a slight shake of his head. "It isn't possible."  
  
"Only one way to find out," Sirius said briskly.  
  
*~  
  
Harry hurried through the deserted corridors to Gryffindor Tower. He had been in Dumbledore's office; the Headmaster had made him go over every single step he took on the night he found himself in the Past.  
  
What were you doing just before you noticed the calendar? Did you touch your wand at all? Not even by accident? Did you say anything? Are you sure you did not touch your wand? Did you feel a Portkey?  
  
This was getting out of hand. Harry was used to running to Dumbledore for help; used to believing that his Headmaster had a solution for everything. He simply had to return to his own time!  
  
He gave the Fat Lady the password and scrambled through the portrait-hole to the Common Room. Remus was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs beside the almost-dead fire.  
  
"Well?" Harry shrugged. "He thinks he may know a way, but he'll have to check something with his friend first."  
  
He collapsed into a chair.  
  
"I have to get back."  
  
"Come on, are we really that impossible to live with?"  
  
"You don't understand... I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort. If I don't go back soon, he'll take over the wizarding world." He sighed. "Why do these things always happen to me?"  
  
"I think it's something in the Potter blood – James is always saying the same thing."  
  
"Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"He and Sirius went for some food – you'd better get to bed before they come back, or there'll be difficult questions coming your way."  
  
"Right," Harry said, standing up. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He started for the boys' staircase, but he hadn't got halfway there when the portrait swung open. 


	14. Finally, the Truth!

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
insanechildfanfic: Thank you.  
  
Anora: Harry's had worse happen to him, hasn't he? Although this is probably the weirdest...  
  
KEmperor: They were the smartest students in Hogwarts, according to McGonagall, so I figured it wouldn't take them too long.  
  
The One Hobbit: Is this soon enough to suit you?  
  
Japonica: Thanks a lot! There's dialogue in this chapter, too, but the next will probably have less.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Thanks; I won't keep you waiting this time around – I hope.  
  
deb-sampson: Well, there's a bit of it now; the rest will be kind of spread through the remaining chapters.  
  
Sailor J-chan/DuoxHilde 4ever: Thanks; as you can see, I did ;)  
  
Amanda: Sorry! I am updating soon to make up for it.  
  
Molly Morrison: Well, read and see!  
  
BabyBlu4: Read on and find out.  
  
gaul1: They know who he is, but how much will he reveal? That's the real question.  
  
JerseyPike: Thanks. I tried not to be too cliffie-ish, but I just had to stop there. Am I evil or am I evil?  
  
baby chaos: Well, here's the update. Read and see.  
  
Olivia Wood: You know, you're not such a bad guesser. But I'm not telling you which guess was right.  
  
MaraudersAreMyGods: Yeah, that hasn't really sunk in yet. But it will... give it time.  
  
girlknight: Yeah, he ought. But we do such nasty things to Harry, don't we? Poor kid.  
  
volleypickle19: Soon enough for you?  
  
missprongs: Um... tell me when you're done if you still think so ;)  
  
SPASH Panther: Well, James Potter never even considers the possibility of being wrong, so he won't be particularly surprised.  
  
Anne: Not telling. Read and see. But I will say this – I'll answer one of those questions in the very last chapter.  
  
Von: Yeah, me evil writer me. ;) But I haven't made you hold on for too long, have I?  
  
LittleEar BigEar's Sis: Thanks for reviewing; that's what keeps me going.  
  
Fezria: Thanks for the review; I hope it stays that way.  
  
Silvercrystal77: Soon, soon... is this soon? It's sooner than usual. Never mind me, I'm rambling ;)  
  
Lily and James Potter: Thanks! I have.  
  
Ally of Pirate's Swoop: Thanks – I quite like Lily. James too – when he's not being 'an arrogant, bullying toerag' – but Lily, I think, more.  
  
supernova8610: Here it is, then. Soon, as promised.  
  
Slimpun: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lily of Tortall: Happy Birthday, a couple of days late! I hope it made good birthday reading. Oh, and I'll keep the advice in mind for the next one.  
  
restless-soul: I just couldn't resist getting all those reviews calling me evil ;) Sorry!  
  
Samara Morgan-ring: Oops – thank God for that! ;)  
  
Evelle: Yeah, I know – you guys have actually terrified me into updating in two days! ;)  
  
fishkisser: Thanks! This chapter isn't a cliffie.  
  
just another stupid idiot: Interesting name ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Limegreenlion: Yeah, I figured. For the sake of your sanity, then, here it is.  
  
bobby: Thanks!  
  
praesul femella: Soon it is!  
  
Constance Truggle: Sorry! I won't do it again – at least for a few chapters! ;)  
  
Harriet Jamina Potter: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kelsey: Soon, as requested.  
  
I-want-to-fly: Thanks – I have hurried.  
  
blip-dragon: Thanks – I have, and I hopefully will continue to do so.  
  
Talamh: Thanks – I'll try to be quicker with the updates now that I have time on my hands.  
  
amyaggie: They're not jerks exactly – or not really big jerks – but they weren't too sure of strange wizards, not with Voldemort on the rise.  
  
PreciousLily(nynphadora tonks: They were bound to, weren't they?  
  
Amandinka: Since I can't resist Padfoot puppy dog eyes, I'm updating as quickly as I can.  
  
Y401-F4N: Here's the update, then. I hope you like it.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: How could I? I'm evil! ;) But I'm not that evil, so here's the update.  
  
Tarek Orlando: Nah, I intend to finish this. Let's just hope the plans don't gang agley.  
  
violet-angel07: Well, I'm not completely evil.  
  
Kata Malfoy: You think so? Any ideas for a better summary, then?  
  
Musicstarlover: Poor Harry – why do we all love putting him through the grinder?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since some of the reviews made me fear for my life and safety if I didn't update sooner than soon...  
  
CHAPTER 14: FINALLY, THE TRUTH!  
  
Harry stopped stock-still, staring at the portrait-hole. It was a few seconds before it opened fully, and he devoted those seconds entirely to cursing his own stupidity. Why had he dawdled by the statue of Morgan le Faye? Why hadn't he gone straight to bed?  
  
And then his future father and godfather were in the room. For once, they were smiling at him.  
  
"I knew it!" Sirius said triumphantly. "I knew you were plotting with Thomson, Moony."  
  
There was an emphasis on the word 'Thomson' that neither Harry nor Remus missed, but they tried to look unconcerned.  
  
"Here," James said, holding a Butterbeer out to Harry. "Drink."  
  
Harry eyed the bottle suspiciously.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"C'mon, I haven't done anything to it. It's still sealed."  
  
Harry was not reassured.  
  
"Why do you even want me to drink Butterbeer in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Ah, that's the point," Sirius said. "We want you awake."  
  
"We have to talk to you."  
  
"Immediately."  
  
Harry was feeling slightly panicked; and the sight of Remus mouthing 'I told you so' from behind Sirius and James did nothing to soothe him.  
  
"I'm tired," he said. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Whereupon Sirius and James each seized one of his arms and forced him into a chair.  
  
"The morning's fine with us," Sirius said.  
  
"But it won't suit you."  
  
"Because what we want to say to you, you do not want said in the Great Hall."  
  
"Your choice. Now, and privately, or in the morning, and in front of the entire school."  
  
Sirius gave Harry a Butterbeer, and then he and James sat down on either side of him.  
  
"There's no point trying to run for it," James said.  
  
Harry glared at Remus, who was doing nothing to help, before he broke the seal on his Butterbeer bottle. He sniffed it and took a cautious sip. When nothing happened to him, he drank a bit more.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Sirius said cheerfully. "So, Harry, what were you doing out of the Tower so late? And don't deny it – we know you were out."  
  
"I had to meet Professor Dumbledore about when I'm going back to Madam Vivien's."  
  
"At half past eleven?" asked James. "I don't think so."  
  
"It's true."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Come off it, Prongs Junior."  
  
Harry choked on his Butterbeer. Sirius thumped him on the back, grinning at James.  
  
"What – what did you call me?" Harry demanded, as soon as he'd got his breath back.  
  
"Prongs Junior," Sirius answered. "That, unlike what you said, really is true."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said. It was worth a try.  
  
"Too late," said James. "We know everything – well, almost everything."  
  
"And don't blame poor Moony. He didn't tell us."  
  
"No, he was extremely honourable. But he was careless yesterday at the Quidditch match."  
  
"Anyway, we know your secret."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, trying to think of a believable lie.  
  
"There's no point," Remus said.  
  
"That's right," concurred James. "Shall we tell you what we've figured out? You're from the future."  
  
"And Prongs is your father."  
  
"We think Evans is your mother."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Er... yeah, but –"  
  
"No buts. We're not done."  
  
"No – NO! I'm not answering any more questions."  
  
"That's not fair, since you've obviously talked to Remus," James said loudly.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that either. I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow, to tell him you know – I am, Sirius, so don't glare at me. I can't do things to the future."  
  
"Well then, we're coming too," Sirius said. "We'll tell Dumbledore we have to know everything. It's not fair that Moony is allowed to know and we're not!"  
  
"You can't –"  
  
"Don't tell us what we can and can't do!" James said.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but a female voice interrupted him.  
  
"What's all the noise down here? You woke me up. Can't you leave him alone, Potter?"  
  
One by one, the boys turned around. They had not heard Lily Evans come downstairs.  
  
*~  
  
"Well?" Lily demanded. "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"Evans!" James said gleefully. "Just the witch I wanted to see!"  
  
Harry looked at Remus pleadingly. There had to be some way to prevent James from telling all of Gryffindor House.  
  
"This young man," James said, indicating Harry, "has been lying shamefully to all of us – you included."  
  
"James –" Harry began. James ignored him.  
  
"He is here under false pretences, with a false name. He is not a student of Madam Vivien's; he never has been. His name isn't even Thomson."  
  
"James, please. This isn't –"  
  
"Harry," Lily said, "is this true?"  
  
"Well... Lily... the thing you have to understand about this..."  
  
James snorted.  
  
"We don't have all night. Evans, he's from the future. He's come back in time."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Well – in essence – yes."  
  
"Oh – I suppose you're related to Potter over here?"  
  
"Of course he is!" James said proudly. "And he's related to you, too, Evans."  
  
"What are you –"  
  
"He's our son – OUR son, as in yours and mine. So I assume you're going out with me next Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"Shut up, Potter. Harry, is he telling the truth?"  
  
"Um... yeah. He is."  
  
"So you're telling me I will eventually marry this idiot."  
  
"I... yeah..."  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"My misfortune. Still," she surveyed Harry speculatively. "At least you're better than he is."  
  
"So does that mean you're going out with me, Evans?" James cut in.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. I don't think we're supposed to know any of this. Harry – you should tell Dumbledore."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm going first thing in the morning."  
  
*~  
  
"I might have guessed," Professor Dumbledore said, looking at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "Don't worry, Harry; I do not blame you. I have learnt that it is practically impossible to prevent James and Sirius from finding out things if they truly want to know. However..." He transferred his gaze to James and Sirius, who were standing next to Harry. "I also know that they are capable of great discretion when the need arises. And I am therefore sure that nobody outside this room will ever hear anything they should not."  
  
Lily and Remus nodded promptly. Sirius, however, said gleefully, "We're not outside this room!"  
  
"I am aware of that, Sirius. Unfortunately, you already know what you should not."  
  
"Exactly, Professor," James said. "So a little more can't hurt."  
  
"James –"  
  
"You can't ban Harry from talking to me. He's my son!" James protested.  
  
"Professor, please..." Sirius said.  
  
"We promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Sirius, no. I will perform Memory Charms on all of you as soon as Harry has left, and make sure there is not a single scrap of solid evidence that he ever came here. So you see, there is no point asking him questions, because very shortly you will remember nothing."  
  
"Then it doesn't matter if we know now," James argued.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Very well. I do not have all day to argue, and you have to get back to your classes. You may ask Harry questions, provided he is willing to answer. If he does not wish to answer your questions you will not pester him. And you will not even attempt to talk me out of Memory Charms later."  
  
Sirius and James nodded gleefully.  
  
"One thing, though – you will reveal nothing to Mr. Pettigrew."  
  
"Professor," James began, "he's our friend, and he'd never do anything wrong. You know that!"  
  
Harry forced himself to say nothing.  
  
"That is not the point, James," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Pettigrew has been known to be indiscreet on occasion, and in this case indiscretion can have terrible consequences. I cannot perform Memory Charms on the entire school. No – don't argue; the matter is closed. Now, what classes are you supposed to be in right now?"  
  
"Defence for all of us."  
  
"Yes, well, that complicates matters somewhat. We cannot have all five of you walking in together when it is known that Lily cannot stand the sight of James, and James and Sirius abhor Harry..."  
  
James flushed, but said nothing.  
  
"So..." Professor Dumbledore went on. "Lily, Harry, you go now. Tell Professor Williamson you were with me. The three of you can wait. Professor Williamson will not be surprised if you are late." 


	15. Confrontation

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
sweets2: Thanks – for the perseverance and for the review!  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy: Sorry! Am I forgiven?  
  
Indiangurl: No, you're not obsessed. (I have my fingers crossed.)  
  
colorado-chick: Imagine James-the-Marauder a responsible father! That is inconceivable.  
  
Windwhistles: Yeah, they did, thanks. I did update that soon... and this!  
  
Silvercrystal77: I'm improving ;) I've even tried to make this chapter longer.  
  
supernova8610: I'm trying to keep up with you guys.  
  
Von: I know – I didn't mean to make James so horrible when I started out! But it just happened – and I think he'll learn a thing or two before Harry goes back.  
  
Amandinka: Here is the update – I've tried to make this chapter longer... (Note the word 'tried'.)  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows: The truth is preferable to a lie, yes... but is truth preferable to a diplomatic silence?  
  
Emma Ackroyd: No problem – thanks for the review!  
  
Kaaera: Harry's not stupid enough to tell them everything... is he?  
  
Lily and James Potter: I'd say the Professor would be more concerned about their mental health if they were not late ;)  
  
Amanda: For your sanity, then... here's Chapter 15.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Well, this is a bit longer... and a bit rambling. Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Constance Truggle: The wait is over! A short wait too – I am (more than usually) pleased with myself over getting two consecutive chapters up so quickly.  
  
Jeanne2: Thanks for the review!  
  
EriEka27: Thanks!  
  
missprongs: Thank you – I'm glad you liked it.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: Probably because he didn't want to take risks – what if something went wrong?  
  
volleypickle16: 'Soon' enough? I am trying.  
  
insanechildfanfic: Thanks!  
  
Olivia Wood: After all, it's a very fine line between love and hate... who said that?  
  
Musicstarlover: Yeah, poor Lily! Imagine knowing you're going to marry someone you've hated for years. And most people think Dumbledore's an absent-minded genius... which, I think, he's not – not absent-minded, that is.  
  
Lil Miss Potter: Harry knows some things cannot be told... hopefully.  
  
blip-dragon: No, as long they were pulling pranks on someone else I don't think he'd be particularly bothered, either.  
  
Japonica: Thanks for the review. How was Scotland?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I tried to make this chapter longer. How does it strike you? (Unfortunately, it's also a little rambling... but review and tell me what you think. Should I stick to short chapters, and not spend half of each paragraph babbling, or do you prefer this?)  
  
CHAPTER 15: CONFRONTATION  
  
It was only Lily glaring across the room that kept Sirius and James from joining her, Harry and Alice McKinnon as they practiced the Patronus spell. Remus seemed to have given up all hope of preventing his friends from doing as they pleased; he was sitting in his chair with an expression that said he was leaving everything to destiny.  
  
Their second class was Potions, and without Lily for moral support, Harry had a very hard time avoiding the questioning looks Sirius and James kept shooting him; they even tried to set up their cauldrons on either side of his, but he evaded that.  
  
Professor Cawdor, the Potions teacher, had them making Veritaserum. He put them in groups of three and Harry, much to his horror, found himself working with Snape and Pettigrew. He would almost rather have had James and Sirius pelting him with questions.  
  
It was the most horrible Potions class Harry had ever attended, including all the classes in Fifth Year when Snape had delighted in giving him zero marks practically every week. The Fifth-Year Snape was quite as bad as the Potions-Master Snape – worse, in fact, because in addition to hating Harry for being a Gryffindor, he thought Harry was Muggle-born.  
  
Pettigrew, of course, hated both Snape and Harry, and so the three of them spent the entire class snarling at each other when Professor Cawdor wasn't looking. Had it not been for the fact that Snape was really quite good at Potion-brewing (and, as Harry knew, he liked nothing better than threatening people with Veritaserum) they would have had nothing to put in a flask at the end of the class.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Harry fled to the Great Hall to find Lily. She was sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello," she said, as he sat down. "Alice had to go down to the greenhouses – some kind of Herbology project the Sixth- and Seventh-Years are doing. She said something about moulting Poisonberry – not that I have the faintest idea what that is – and ran off like there were a hundred Dementors after her."  
  
"How was Arithmancy?"  
  
"Oh, I love Arithmancy – it's my favourite subject – after Charms, of course. It's really fascinating, Harry; you should –"  
  
She broke off with a groan as Sirius and James came and sat opposite them.  
  
"Go away, you two."  
  
"Oh, go on, Evans, just a little chat."  
  
"For heaven's sake, Potter!" Lily hissed. "Do you have any idea how suspicious it looks for you two to sit here? Go away."  
  
Sirius scowled, and he and James got up and went to join Remus and Peter. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Professor Flitwick's busy today; he said we should use the class to finish the assignment. We can go to the library after lunch; since Potter never goes anywhere he can't play with a Snitch, we can avoid him there. I don't think we're going to be so lucky after dinner." She looked at Harry suddenly. "Tell me something. Do I – that is, does the future me – know that you're in the past?"  
  
"I don't think so," Harry said, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"Good. At least I'm not worrying myself silly, then."  
  
*~  
  
Harry and Lily were bent over an ancient book called 'Advanced Defensive Charmwork in Magical Dueling'. There were a lot of complicated diagrams – including some rather horrible pictures of the charms gone wrong – and entire pages about the importance of moving you wand correctly.  
  
"Flick," Lily said, "and then jab... and then you say the spell – no, don't try it here! Madam Pince will not be remotely pleased if you Shield the library."  
  
Harry lowered his wand. "It probably wouldn't have worked the first time, anyway."  
  
"It would be prudent to have it not work the first time in the Common Room. Then maybe Potter won't be able to hex anyone for a few days."  
  
As if on cue, there was a sudden, horrible noise, like a hundred ghosts all playing the Magical Saw at the same time.  
  
"Potter and Black," Lily shrieked above the noise. "Whatever this is, it's their doing."  
  
Harry looked around. Sure enough, Sirius and James had used the Summoning Charm to get all the books in the Restricted Section out. Madam Pince was shouting at them already.  
  
"You dare disrupt my library! Three hundred books out of place! Out!" She raised her voice. "OUT! I want every single person in this room to leave NOW! Anyone still here in five minutes' time will be serving detention for the rest of their natural lives! OUT!"  
  
In the stampede to leave, just in case Madam Pince carried out her threat, Sirius managed to mutter to Harry, "We'll talk to you tonight – and if you dare go to bed before the Common Room is empty, you will regret it."  
  
Harry turned to protest, but Sirius had vanished.  
  
*~  
  
"I'm sitting up with you," Lily said promptly. "You'd better not go to bed; I wouldn't put it past Black to announce to the entire school at breakfast tomorrow that you're Potter's son from the future. But I am sitting up, too, and I am going to tell Potter a thing or two." She looked at Harry. "Just keep one thing in mind – I assume that at some point Potter will become a lot less arrogant and a lot more responsible, or else I would never marry him. Now, though... just be careful what you tell him."  
  
Harry nodded. "I... er... I figured."  
  
"I gather he isn't very vocal about the fact that he was once the biggest bully in Hogwarts."  
  
"Um... I don't think he and Sirius are very proud of that any more."  
  
"I imagine not. It's just as likely that they don't want to have to explain to you why they were so horrible."  
  
"That too," Harry said. For the first time, he could think of the future Sirius without feeling helpless despair.  
  
Lily grinned. "Come on. Let's go see if Madam Pince has calmed down yet."  
  
*~  
  
At eleven o'clock, the last person yawned and went up to bed. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting around the fireplace, and Lily and Harry were at one of the tables doing their Charms work. Having Lily around was just like having Hermione – one way or another, you always had work ready to hand in on time.  
  
James looked over at them and cleared his throat. Lily glared at him, and nodded in Peter's direction. James shook his head firmly. Harry glared at James, too; he had no intention of telling James and Sirius as much as he had told Remus, but if Peter was there he had no intention of saying anything that the cringing rat might tell Voldemort later.  
  
James sighed and nudged Remus, who took the hint.  
  
"Let's go to bed, Wormtail; I don't think these two are coming before dawn."  
  
"Why?" Peter asked eagerly. "Anothey prank on Snivelly?"  
  
"If it is, it had better not be in my hearing," Remus said darkly. "Come on, let's go."  
  
He and Peter went to bed, too, and Lily and Harry finally went to sit by the fire.  
  
"Before you say anything, Potter," Lily said, "let me tell you something. You will not pressure Harry to tell you what he doesn't want to, and if you so much as breathe a word of any of this where anything including a spider on the wall can hear, then I will make sure it won't be happening again. And no more threats!"  
  
"Oh, Evans, you won't be talking like this when you start going out with me. Then you'll wish you had let me ask all the questions I wanted, and – all right, you don't have to hex me!" James said hastily, as Lily pulled out her wand.  
  
"Er... aren't you tired, Evans?" Sirius asked, eyeing her wand. "A good night's sleep might do you good."  
  
"Nice try, Black. But someone has to make sure you do as Dumbledore said."  
  
"Right," James said briskly. "First things first. Just to make sure the record's straight – you are my son."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And hers." James nodded at Lily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You go to Hogwarts."  
  
"No," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I go to a Muggle secondary school. Of course I go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"And you really have been Seeker for Gryffindor since your first year?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"What's Remus doing?"  
  
"He taught Defence for a year. Now – can't tell."  
  
At a warning glance from Lily, James progressed quickly to the next question.  
  
"What's Peter doing?"  
  
Firmly suppressing the urge to call Pettigrew a few choice names, Harry said, "Can't tell."  
  
"This isn't on," Sirius protested. "You're not answering anything. And anyway, why aren't Moony and Wormtail here? I'll get them."  
  
"No," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Harry, I know Dumbledore said Peter wasn't to be told anything, but I am not leaving him out."  
  
"Potter," Lily began sharply, but James ignored her.  
  
"So I'll just fetch Remus and Peter back downstairs, and you can tell all of us the whole story."  
  
"I will not," Harry said flatly.  
  
"What?" James said. "I must have heard wrong, Harry – did you just say you would not?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Professor Dumbledore said he's not to be told anything." Besides which, he would face Voldemort unarmed before he would trust Peter Pettigrew again.  
  
"All right, Sirius and I'll go to Dumbledore now and tell him you're desperate to tell Peter everything, if it's all the same to him."  
  
"You will not," Harry said. James might think the entire school shook in its shoes at the thought of him, but he, Harry, did not.  
  
"Oh?" Sirius said coldly. Lily looked at Harry with an approving smile.  
  
"And why," James asked, "will we not?"  
  
"Two reasons. First, it would be an outright lie. Second, because even if Dumbledore himself comes here demanding that I answer any question any of you has, I will not do it."  
  
"Oh, I think you will," James said. He pointed his wand at Harry. "There are ways, you know."  
  
Harry felt his temper rising.  
  
"I know. What you don't know is that all those ways don't always work. Even if you have the Imperius Curse in mind – which I imagine you don't, because even you aren't that stupid – stronger wizards than you have tried and failed."  
  
"You cannot take that tone with me," James snarled.  
  
"Can't I? This isn't the future. You're not my father yet, nor," Harry spared a scowl for Sirius, "is he my godfather. Snape's always told me you're both too arrogant for your own good, and I had no idea that he was completely right! And let me tell you something else. I've had enough! Tomorrow, if you two decide you can act like normal human beings, then we will talk. I'm going to bed!"  
  
Harry got up and headed for the stairs. At their foot, he turned.  
  
"One more thing. Whichever of you comes to me tomorrow trying to hex me if I don't answer all your questions will be very, very sorry."  
  
There was stunned silence for a moment after Harry had vanished up the boys' staircase.  
  
"So," James said finally, "what about next Hogsmeade weekend, Evans?"  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
"Harry's right. There's no point talking to you."  
  
And she went to bed, leaving James and Sirius alone in the Common Room.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really am starting to update quickly – let's just hope it lasts! James and Sirius are decidedly unpleasant, aren't they? But this is the last chapter in which they'll be quite this bad. (It's partly the effect of the release date for Star Wars Episode III having just been announced, combined with Gollum grinning evilly on my desktop.) 


	16. War and Peace

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
babyjay: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
missprongs: Thank you.  
  
I-want-to-fly: Thanks – They're not too nice, are they? But it's fun to write.  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy: Thanks – here's the ASAP update!  
  
coco bean: Thanks; I'm glad you liked it.  
  
PadfootandProngs91: Thanks – characterization has been fun!  
  
Miss Malfoy3: Thanks, here it is.  
  
PrOnGs Da GrEaT: OK, for the sake of your sanity...  
  
colorado-chick: As requested, updated!  
  
gaul1: Thanks, will do.  
  
Kazaera: Thanks; I was afraid I'd get a lot of flak for JP & SB being so horrible.  
  
Kaaera: Yeah, the Harry we know doesn't exactly take things lying down, does he? ;)  
  
supernova8610: Thank you.  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: This chapter will answer that question for you.  
  
SPASH Panther: Yup, if only they'd kept their mouths shut...  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Thanks... even if it was bedtime reading! ;)  
  
Kata Malfoy: Yeah – JP & SB should be very afraid... but it wouldn't be like them, would it?  
  
JerseyPike: Should I change the future? I'd love to keep Padfoot alive... and I'd be guilty about changing what JKR did!  
  
Mayumi-8805: In all this, I wonder who's having fun. Probably Remus.  
  
blip-dragon: Well, that'll change... a little.  
  
Rosaleena: Thanks – reviews make me update quicker.  
  
wintermoon2: Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can, just for all those compliments. ;)  
  
Amandinka: Wouldn't be much fun if they were angels, would it?  
  
Von: Poor Harry! Typical... for him, that is.  
  
Amanda: Thanks! Which is the other?  
  
Jeanne2: Uh-uh. I'm not telling.  
  
The Lady Reaper of the Shadows: Did that mean next chapter, or next question? Here's the update, anyway.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: Now, would I reveal that so soon? ~Evil laughter~  
  
EmeraldKatsEye: Thanks – and that probably makes sense. The length of the author's notes horrifies me sometimes. ;)  
  
sweets2: The world Harry comes back to... well, that has to do with how he got sent to the past. I'm saying no more.  
  
Lily and James Potter: I hope so too.  
  
Constance Truggle: Thanks – will Harry reveal that much? Not saying.  
  
volleypickle16: Thanks; I will.  
  
kittenlover2: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Japonica: Too much sun and too much rain – we get that here too ;) Here's the update.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: Read and see.  
  
The One Hobbit: Yeah, they have to change sometime.  
  
Silvercrystal77: Thanks – I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Marauders3: Oh, they will.  
  
Musicstarlover: Since you asked...  
  
Indiangurl: Yeah, nice to imagine the reactions if Harry says that.  
  
Stefanie2: Thanks, and I will.  
  
Brenna8: "And NOT after you." Precisely. ;)  
  
Watcher Tale Neith: Thanks – this chapter isn't funny... not really... but the next one will be, a little.  
  
Dadaiiro: Now, do you really expect me to answer all that?  
  
violet-angel07: Maybe I ought to change to Aragorn or someone before the end if I want James and Sirius to be remotely human. ;)  
  
Ally of Pirate's Swoop: Thank you!  
  
Limegreenlion: Thanks for the review.  
  
CHAPTER 16: WAR AND PEACE  
  
"Can you believe his nerve?" James said angrily, adding jam to his buttered toast. "We actually offered to... to ignore the fact that he's probably a git to match Snivelly – and he said he'd had enough!"  
  
Peter nodded fervently. He hadn't the faintest idea what James was talking about, but as long as it was Thomson, and not he himself, being railed about, he was quite willing to go along.  
  
"I know," he said sympathetically. "I mean, you and Padfoot actually went so far as to speak to him..."  
  
Remus glared at both of them.  
  
"What?" Sirius said. "You can't take his side, Moony."  
  
"Actually, I can. You've both needed the telling for a very long time, and I've never been able to bring myself to do it."  
  
James scowled.  
  
"Oh, so you think we're arrogant and –"  
  
"Yes, I do. And if you really threatened him with your wand, I don't blame him for saying so."  
  
"Right," Sirius muttered. "I expect now you think we should go apologise to that – that –"  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt."  
  
James, Sirius and Peter all stared at Remus incredulously.  
  
"Think about it," Remus said. "Anyone trying to curse either of you would still be moaning in the Hospital Wing. You really did go too far."  
  
"Remus," Peter said, sounding horror-struck, "how can you even suggest... apologise to Thomson? Prongs and Padfoot... apologise..."  
  
Remus shot him a dark look. "The sooner Prongs and Padfoot realize that they're not gods descended to earth for the betterment of lesser beings, the better it will be for everyone – them included."  
  
*~  
  
When Harry woke up, the dormitory was empty. A glance at his watch told him that he had to run to be on time for Transfiguration. He jumped out of bed, dressed, and made it to the Great Hall just in time to gulp down some breakfast. He met Lily outside the Transfiguration classroom, dishevelled and out of breath.  
  
"At last," she said, looking very disapproving. "I thought you planned to skive off this morning."  
  
"I wouldn't dare," Harry muttered. "You're too much like Hermione."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"One of my friends. Let's just say she'd never let me hear the end of it if I skipped two classes in a row."  
  
"I see." Lily looked like she'd like to say more, but Alice McKinnon and Frank Longbottom were standing with them. "Come on, then."  
  
They went on with Self-Transfiguration that day. Defence had always been Harry's best subject; he had no success turning his eyes brown, as Professor McGonagall demanded. But then, he wasn't really trying – he did not need to look even more like James Potter than he did already.  
  
*~  
  
"Now?" Sirius asked as Professor McGonagall dismissed them.  
  
"Yeah," James murmured. "Be careful, though... don't want to do him any permanent damage..."  
  
"Wait for it... let McGonagall leave..."  
  
"You use Furnunculus, I'll use the Body Bind. One of us is bound to get him."  
  
"And once we've given him a preview of what will happen if he remains intractable..."  
  
"He'll answer anything."  
  
Sirius and James grinned in anticipation as Professor McGonagall walked out.  
  
"She's gone..."  
  
"Wait a sec," James whispered. "Evans is in the way... let Harry... there – NOW!"  
  
He and Sirius whipped out their wands.  
  
*~  
  
Harry had been watching James and Sirius surreptitiously all through the lesson. He could tell they were planning something – anybody even remotely associated with Fred and George Weasley could spot plots a mile off. He was ready for them.  
  
Professor McGonagall left. Harry gathered up his quill and parchment and turned to go.  
  
He sensed movement behind him, and whirled about in time to see James and Sirius raising their wands. He snatched his own.  
  
*~  
  
"Furnunculus!" Sirius shouted. At almost the same instant, James yelled "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Almost before they'd got the words out, they heard Thomson's voice.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Neither Sirius nor James could duck in time to avoid the spells as they rebounded.  
  
*~  
  
Harry lowered his wand and surveyed his future father and godfather, who were looking at him murderously. Lily, on the other hand, was smiling in approbation.  
  
"They've had it coming," she said cheerfully. "But you had better lift the curses, Harry; we have a class to get to. We don't have time to waste hauling them to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Finite Incantatem." He watched James and Sirius get to their feet. "I did warn you."  
  
*~  
  
"You deserve it," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Moony," Sirius snarled. "Take his side. I knew you would."  
  
"I'm not taking anybody's side. You were the ones who used the curses to begin with."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"But what? You wouldn't have let anybody off as lightly, you know."  
  
Sirius and James exchanged a look. Remus pressed his advantage.  
  
"Think for a minute instead of grabbing your wand. If it had been Snape trying to hex either of you, you wouldn't have let him off without three or four jinxes apiece."  
  
"Maybe Moony's right," Sirius said finally. "We did go a bit too far, Prongs."  
  
*~  
  
Their next class was Charms. Professor Flitwick had them practicing Shield Charms, which meant there was a lot more activity in the class than usual. Lily was very good, but not good enough to prevent a well-placed Disarmer from relieving her of her wand.  
  
Alice had to look at something in the greenhouses, so when Professor Flitwick let them off ten minutes early she hurried outside. Harry and Lily were stopped, as they were leaving the classroom, by Sirius and James.  
  
"I... er... I want to talk to you," James said.  
  
"Here?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at the students streaming out on either side of them.  
  
"Outside... we have the rest of the day free. Don't worry," he added hastily, as Harry glanced around. "Peter has Double Muggle Studies next, he won't be coming."  
  
Lily and Harry exchanged glances, but there seemed to be no getting out of it short of hexing James right there under Professor Flitwick's nose. Neither of them dared.  
  
"Well?" Harry demanded, as soon as they were away from all potential eavesdroppers. "What is it?"  
  
"We... er... we..."  
  
"That is," Sirius said, "we... the thing is..."  
  
"We wanted... we..."  
  
"Potter," Lily said, "if that's all you can say, we have work to be getting on with."  
  
"No," Sirius said hastily. "We just wanted to say... Harry... we're..."  
  
He and James looked at each other.  
  
"We're sorry," James said finally, colour rising in his face. "In Transfiguration, and last night – and for some time before that – we did a lot we shouldn't have done."  
  
"We said a lot we shouldn't have said."  
  
"I hope you can forgive us, Harry," James finished.  
  
Lily stared at him.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? Did the omnipotent and omniscient James Potter, hero of Gryffindor House, just apologise?"  
  
James flushed an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"I... I guess I owe you an apology too, Evans."  
  
"You do," Lily agreed, "but I don't imagine that anything short of Voldemort walking in here will make you apologise twice in one day."  
  
"Well, you're wrong," James said. "I – I'm – sorry."  
  
He drew a deep breath, as if it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
  
"You do a lot you shouldn't do – and not just to me," Harry said finally.  
  
"I know," Sirius said. "I... we won't ask you things now Harry. We understand you may not want to tell us. But we're sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Harry said.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"This had better last, Potter – if your penitence wears off tomorrow morning..."  
  
"One thing, Harry," James said suddenly. "Do you know Snivelly? Snape, I mean," he amended quickly as Lily looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Know him well?"  
  
"Well enough," Harry said, amused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"What he means," Sirius clarified, "is that since we would never commit the terrible crime of subjecting our son and godson to that slimy git, how do you know him well enough for him to have told you we were... er... too arrogant for our own good?"  
  
"Oh – he teaches Potions at Hogwarts in my time."  
  
James gaped.  
  
"Dumbledore appointed that... that... Snape –" as Lily caught his eye " – a Professor? He forces hundreds of innocent children to deal with him every day?"  
  
"Er... yeah... and for some reason he hates me more than he hates most people."  
  
"I wonder why," Lily said, looking at James.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wasn't going to put that part about the attempted jinxes in, but since a lot of people (including Musicstarlover and Indiangurl – thanks a ton for being my four-hundredth and four-hundred-and-first reviewers!) wanted it... I just hope you liked it. R&R, people! Oh, and one thing... a lot of people have said they'd rather not have the replies to reviews. Tell me whether or not you want them. 


	17. All You Need to Know about Being a Marau...

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Most people suggested that unless I have something specific to say or a question to answer, I just list the people I want to thank for reviewing, so that's what I'm doing now. If you want an individual reply just say so in the review.  
  
Thanks to  
  
girlknight, deb-sampson, babyjayy, PrOnGs Da GrEaT, missprongs, Kaaera, Lily and James Potter, colorado-chick, supernova8610, SPASH Panther, volleypickle16, PadfootandProngs91, blip-dragon, The Vampire Story Hunter, Constance Truggle, Amandinka, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Tanydwr, Neo- Queen Serenity, Musicstarlover (and no, you're not a pain), Kelsey, Lilyluver, Silvercrystal77 and silvernightshade.  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: You like Snape? I hope you don't hate me for letting James and Sirius be so vicious about him!  
  
Indiangurl: Pure poetry? That has to be one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. And I'm posting so fast because I'm going out of town at the end of April, I won't be back until June, and I'd like to have the last chapter up before I leave. (And yes – the end is coming, and soon.)  
  
Japonica: In India. Most of the year the weather is pretty predicatable, but in March and April... well, let's just say that this morning was sweltering, but there is currently a thunderstorm raging outside, which will probably turn into a hailstorm shortly.  
  
CHAPTER 17 – ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT BEING A MARAUDER  
  
"Good," Remus said cheerfully, looking up from his essay on the uses of newts in Potion-making. "I was wondering when you'd have the sense to do that."  
  
"To do what?" Peter asked, coming in and sitting by the fire. He had a very large, heavy book called 'Aircraft: the Muggle Alternative to Broomsticks' under one arm.  
  
"Aircraft?" Sirius said interestedly. "Like those flying ships they have in Durmstrang?"  
  
"What? Oh. No... Muggles use fuel... oil, you know... and some people don't like Muggle flying, I believe."  
  
"No surprises there," James said. "My Great-Aunt Philomela was sick when we went on a flying carpet in Egypt two years ago."  
  
"I always thought she liked flying."  
  
"She likes broomsticks, yes, but she didn't like the carpet."  
  
"Your Great-Aunt Philomela?" Peter said. "What does that have to do with what Moony said about you two getting sense?"  
  
"Moony? Nothing. I don't think he's even met her – have you?" James asked Remus.  
  
"No. I've only met her sister... what's her name, the one who used to play Quidditch for England?"  
  
"Great-Aunt Emmeline," James said.  
  
"Is she the one who turned Lucius Malfoy's grandfather into a polecat because he stepped in her azaleas?"  
  
"Yeah," James said, with a grin. "I was there that day – cool bit of Transfiguration; it took me two weeks to persuade her to teach me how to do it."  
  
"Oh, that's where you learnt that trick," Sirius said. "I always thought you found it in a book."  
  
"Me? A book? Are you out of your mind, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "What were you saying, Peter?"  
  
"Moony just said you had the sense to –"  
  
"Sense?" James said, sounding offended. "We have a lot of sense, thank you."  
  
"Except when you see Snape," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, come on, hexing Snivelly doesn't count."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't think so."  
  
"Since when could Snivelly think?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you actually think these two have sense, Wormtail?"  
  
"I didn't – I don't – that is... you said... oh, never mind!"  
  
Peter pulled out a quill and started writing an essay. Remus, James and Sirius looked at each other uncomfortably. They didn't like hiding things from their friend, but Harry had been very insistent.  
  
*~  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily said disapprovingly, as she reached the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
"Oh – the essay on the effects of being near a Dementor for Professor Williamson – don't look at me like that! I completely forgot."  
  
Harry scribbled feverishly.  
  
Lily eyed the thirteen inches he had written.  
  
"You're managing quite well without a textbook."  
  
"No time for a textbook – don't worry, I've seen enough Dementors to last me the rest of my life. I know what they do."  
  
"Seems awfully pleasant where you come from, if seeing Dementors is a regular activity."  
  
"Oh, it is. Dementors are the least of everyone's troubles."  
  
"Mm... done?"  
  
Harry stuffed his quill into his bag.  
  
"Done. That should keep him happy."  
  
Lily bent over the parchment.  
  
"Oh, it will... you haven't forgotten anything else, have you?"  
  
"No... no, I really haven't. I finished the Potions essay –"  
  
A sudden flash of light made Harry start and reach for his wand.  
  
"Relax," Sirius's voice said. "It's only me. I said I wouldn't hex you."  
  
But Harry was staring at him in horror. He had a camera.  
  
"You didn't just take a picture of us, did you? Tell me you didn't."  
  
"Of course I did. Something to trigger our memories after Dumbledore Obliviates us. Good idea, isn't it, Evans?"  
  
"Sirius," Harry protested. "You can't... you can't do things like that, you have no idea what could happen to the future."  
  
"Don't worry," Lily said. "Professor Dumbledore's not stupid. I'm sure he'll have thought of this. He'll confiscate all photographs, books, bits of parchment and anything else that Black and Potter might use to keep their memories... meanwhile, if it keeps him happy, let him take pictures."  
  
Sirius made a face.  
  
"Helpful, Evans."  
  
"Where's Potter, anyway? It must be months since you were last seen not plotting mischief with him."  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"That's no answer."  
  
"It's all the answer you're getting, Evans."  
  
Lily eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I hope you two aren't planning to accidentally curse Snape again, because if you do..."  
  
"No, we're not. But what's life without some fun?"  
  
Lily sighed and helped herself to some bacon.  
  
*~  
  
"Today," Professor Cawdor said, "we will begin brewing Polyjuice Potion. The instructions are on the board. Please keep in mind that this potion is immensely complex and dangerous, and making the smallest mistake could have unpleasant consequences. Begin."  
  
Harry grinned into his cauldron.  
  
"What?" Sirius demanded. "Have you done Polyjuice Potion already?"  
  
"Not in class."  
  
James turned, interested.  
  
"Where, then?"  
  
"Er..." Harry glanced at Snape and lowered his voice.  
  
"In an out-of-order girls' bathroom, with my friends."  
  
"Why'd you want to brew Polyjuice Potion?"  
  
Harry dropped his voice further, so that James and Sirius had to lean towards him to hear.  
  
"To sneak into the Slytherin Common Room."  
  
Peter looked around at them. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he was obviously wondering why Harry was no longer on the most- hated-people list. James, Sirius and Remus had only told him they'd made their peace.  
  
Remus nudged Peter and he busied himself with his cauldron again.  
  
"You snuck into the Slytherin Common Room?" Sirius whispered eagerly.  
  
"But how'd you get the ingredients? I mean, half the stuff you need is only in the Professor's store cuboard – or has Snivelly changed that?"  
  
"Oh..." Harry looked furtively at Snape.  
  
"Don't worry; no one can hear."  
  
"Er... I threw a firework into a Slytherin's cauldron. While Snape was busy sorting things out my friend Hermione snuck into his office."  
  
"Wow," James said proudly. "You do take after me, too, don't you? I thought you were exactly like Evans."  
  
"Poor McGonagall," Sirius chortled. "Just imagine, when we leave school she'll be all delighted that she's free of us at last, and then Harry'll come along to cause even more trouble. Probably makes her remember the good old days of the Marauders."  
  
"Harry," James whispered suddenly, "don't."  
  
Harry paused in the act of adding powdered bicorn horn to his potion.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Trust me, Harry. Keep stirring."  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Keep stirring," Sirius said. "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Harry looked at them suspiciously, but he did as they said.  
  
Sure enough, in a few minutes, there was an odd gurgling noise from Snape's cauldron, followed by an explosion.  
  
"Mr Snape!" Professor Cawdor said. "What have you done? Did I not tell you not to add the lacewing flies yet?"  
  
He hurried across the dungeon towards Snape, but then another of the Slytherin's brews exploded.  
  
Professor Cawdor turned around.  
  
"You too, Mr Parkinson? Oh –"  
  
Peter's cauldron went up in a puff of green smoke.  
  
"The idiot," James hissed. "I told him not to do anything... oh, no! I forgot to tell –"  
  
Remus's potion exploded too. One by one, all the cauldrons in the dungeon began to gurgle, smoke and erupt.  
  
"What is happening?" Professor Cawdor demanded, looking around furiously. "Have you all forgotten how to read? Out, out! Everyone out! Mr Lupin, find Mr Filch and send him down here. The rest of you, OUT!"  
  
The class ran.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry demanded as soon as they were in the corridor.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sirius said. "Last night Prongs and I went to see what he had in his store cupboard."  
  
"The labels on the bottles of powdered bicorn horn and powdered bezoar were crooked. We took them off to straighten them..."  
  
"And we may have put them back wrong. A pity, but the explosions were nice, weren't they?"  
  
Harry couldn't help laughing.  
  
*~  
  
"Protego!" Lily said.  
  
Harry surveyed her for a second, then pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Lily made an angry noise as her wand flew out of her hand.  
  
"How do you do it, Harry? I was sure I had it right!"  
  
"Try again," Harry said, throwing her back her wand.  
  
"All right – Protego!"  
  
Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
He ducked, but not quickly enough – the rebounding spell sent his own wand spinning.  
  
"At last!" Lily said, sounding delighted, as she used a Summoning charm to retrieve Harry's wand from on top of a cupboard. "Your turn – no there's no point giving you a turn; I know you can do it properly. Try me again."  
  
She tossed Harry his wand and lifted her own.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Neither Harry nor Lily, nor anybody else in the Charms class, saw James and Sirius wave their wands, or the soft whisper of, "Finite Incantatem."  
  
Harry's Disarmer hit Lily hard and sent her wand flying across the class. Other students were not so lucky; they had been practicing with jinxes.  
  
A few Ravenclaw boys were lying Stunned on the floor; Alice McKinnon had sent an Engorgement Charm at Frank Longbottom and his nose was the size of a coconut. Remus Lupin's partner, a Ravenclaw whom Harry did not know, had sprouted fur all over his face. Practically every curse Harry had taught the DA had been used.  
  
"Oh dear," Professor Flitwick said, through the sudden silence. "You can't all have got it wrong at the same time!"  
  
Lily turned to James.  
  
"What did you do?" she hissed.  
  
"Me? Why, nothing!"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"If you must know Evans," he said softly, "Sirius and I used Finite Incantatem."  
  
"Honestly, you two! Harry told me about Potions this morning. Isn't that enough damage for one day?"  
  
"In the normal course of things, Evans, yes. But Harry's only here for a very short time, and if I show him all this in the future you'll probably kill me. Harry – keep all this in mind for when you return, especially in Snape's class."  
  
"And remember," Sirius whispered solemnly, "if ever you want to throw something at Snivelly, be sure to use your Potions textbook – don't glare at me, Evans! It's my responsibility as godfather to teach him the basic facts of life." 


	18. What Will Aid You in the Fight

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
Thanks to:  
  
PadfootandProngs91, goddess of darkness3, PrOnGs Da GrEaT, insanechildfanfic, Lil Miss Potter, supernova8610, Amanda, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, Limegreenlion, gaul1, TheWall and blip-dragon.  
  
silvernightshade: I meant to say this in the last chapter, but I forgot: Check out the official website, it's there.  
  
Japonica: I like thunderstorms, as long as I have a blanket to curl up in and a book to curl up with! ;) Thanks a lot!  
  
From the Silent Planet: Thank you so muck! James and Sirius are a bit over- enthusiastic because they want to do as much as they can before Harry leaves – and they'll soon be proved quite right!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is one of the rather less funny chapters; if you want to skip I will more than understand. This is also quite a lot of speculation and invention on my part... on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 18: WHAT WILL AID YOU IN THE FIGHT  
  
"Duelling," Professor Williamson told the class, "is truly fascinating. It is unfortunate that the Statute of Secrecy bans dueling except under extreme circumstances."  
  
"Why, Professor?" Lily asked.  
  
"It is very difficult to control, Miss Evans. Many wizards tend to get carried away while duelling, and could conceivably attract Muggle notice. In the year 1872, for instance, Latona Albekirk and Galahad Malfoy, in the course of a duel over an army of dragons that Albekirk accused Malfoy of creating, somehow sent an Engorgement Charm at a watching giant – this was before the giants were driven out of England. I'm sure you can imagine the effects. Not even Muggles could ignore a hundred-foot-tall giant rampaging through Scotland. It took two months for an Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to return the giant to his former size, and another six months to sort out the ensuing chaos. Practically every wizard who knew enough to Transfigure a matchstick was drafted to perform Memory Charms."  
  
Harry entertained a brief image of one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts being hit by an Engorgement Charm. Not good, not good. There wouldn't be a Hogwarts to return to; he might well gat back to his own time to find the whole of Hogsmeade depopulated.  
  
"One of the most interesting aspects of duelling," Professor Williamson continued, "is what can happen when similar wands are forced to duel."  
  
Harry perked up; this sounded like something he needed to hear.  
  
"There are many ways in which wands can be similar – the outer covering, the composition, the length, the power... in very rare cases, the core magical substance of two individual wands is taken from the same creature. Wandmakers are very careful about selling such wands; they try to sell them to wizards and witches who are never likely to duel or even disagree."  
  
Harry could have told Professor Williamson a thing or two about how careful wandmakers were about not giving brother wands to mortal enemies.  
  
"As I said, wandmakers try," Professor Williamson said, as if he had read Harry's mind. "Sometimes it is simply not possible." He looked around the class, as if trying to decide how much to tell them.  
  
"The Ministry guidelines suggest I stop here, and go no further into the matter of brother wands, but in the present situation... you all know that there is a very grave danger threatening our world."  
  
"Voldemort," James said.  
  
"Indeed, Mr Potter. The wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is not the first dark lord we have seen... the most recent was Grindelwald, who was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, but throughout the history of wizards there have been those who would either purge our world or rule it. Some have sought to do both."  
  
"Purge our world?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of Muggleborns, Miss Evans. That was what Salazar Slytherin himself wished to do. These wizards, who style themselves the dark lords, have shared one trait – power. They all had a great deal of it. It was what made them near- invincible... Take Voldemort himself, for instance. With the exception of Professor Dumbledore, no wizard alive can stand against him and hope to win...  
  
"Perhaps it is sheer coincidence. That I cannot say. But it has always happened – always, beginning with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor and a few decades ago with Professor Dumbledore and Grindelwald – that the dark wizard, and the wizard or witch he was defeated by, had brother wands."  
  
James stared.  
  
"You mean – always? Every single dark lord?"  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter. Curious, is it not? They always seem to come in pairs – the person who wants to destroy the wizarding world, and the person who must save it."  
  
"But then," Remus said, "who has the twin to Voldemort's wand?"  
  
"A very good question, Mr Lupin. At the moment, the twin to Voldemort's wand lies in a box on a shelf at Ollivander's. Like Voldemort's, it is one of the most powerful wands to have been created in the last century."  
  
Harry tightened his fingers around his wand – why hadn't Professor Dumbledore and Mr Ollivander bothered to tell him all this? As usual, someone he had met only a short time ago knew more about him than he did about himself.  
  
"Anyway," Professor Williamson said, "we were diverted from our subject, which is duelling. When a wand meets its brother, if the two are used at the same time and the spells collide... can anyone tell me what happens?"  
  
Lily's hand was in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans."  
  
"Priori Incantatem."  
  
"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor. Yes – Priori Incantatem. The reverse spell effect."  
  
"But – that's no good, is it? Then the wands just keep regurgitating spells," one of the Hufflepuffs said.  
  
"True, Mr Smith. And that is what I wanted to discuss today, because these days there is no knowing who is on our side and who on his; your best friend might betray you and your worst enemy might save your life. Not just Voldemort and his nemesis; any of you might be faced with a brother wand."  
  
"So... what do you do?" Sirius asked.  
  
Professor Williamson sighed.  
  
"There is no spell, Mr Black, for such an eventuality. I cannot tell you what to do – I can only tell you what not to do."  
  
"So..." Harry said slowly, "what should you not do?"  
  
"Unless you know you will lose the duel, never use a Shield Charm, or cast any spell that could possibly collide with one cast by your opponent. Priori Incantatem can turn a duel on its head."  
  
"You mean, we don't do anything?" James asked.  
  
"No. I mean that there is nothing I can tell you to fully prepare you for such an eventuality. I can only ensure that you are not taken completely by surprise."  
  
*~  
  
"Your wand," Remus whispered to Harry as they went to the Great Hall.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's the one Professor Williamson was talking about, isn't it? The twin to Voldemort's?"  
  
Harry shot an alarmed look around the corridor, but Lily was busy telling James off for something, Frank and Alice had already vanished in the direction of the greenhouses, and Sirius was industriously throwing hexes at the chandeliers.  
  
"Yes," Harry murmured. "But don't tell anyone."  
  
"Of course not," Remus said. "It's your father and godfather you have to worry about, not harmless, inoffensive Remus Lupin."  
  
"Never mind," Harry sighed.  
  
"So, have you spoken to Dumbledore again?"  
  
"I went to see him last night. He still doesn't know how I came here or how to send me back."  
  
"You know," Remus said thoughtfully, "someone in your time might have sent you here, hoping you would never return. Do you have any enemies?"  
  
Harry laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Enemies? Nah, only the odd person who tries to kill me every month or so."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"You have a warped sense of humour. Still, look on the bright side – Dumbledore in your time knows you've vanished."  
  
"How? Dumbledore here said he'd send me back at the instant I left, which means I never vanish at all... but he hasn't found a way yet, so maybe that means he won't and I'll get back later. But until one or the other happens we won't know it has, and time must be passing in the future just like it is here – damn it, only people like Hermione can make sense of Time Travelling."  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
"The details of that are beyond me, but Harry, Dumbledore will put a Memory Charm on all of us, yes, but who's going to put a Memory Charm on Dumbledore? He probably remembers that you came here. He must've been anticipating this, and I'm sure he's prepared."  
  
Harry felt happier. Remus was right, one of the Dumbledores was bound to find a way out of this mess.  
  
*~  
  
"Flick," Lily said, "and jab – and then..."  
  
"Impedimenta Magus!" Harry said. They had stayed up to practice a complicated charm Lily had discovered that prevented any magical activity.  
  
"Good," Lily murmured. "Now let's see if it's worked." She pointed her wand at a pile of parchment scrolls. "Accio! Accio!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Accio parchment!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Excellent!" Lily said. "But we can't lift the charm, Harry, because Finite Incantatem won't work either. It'll wear off by morning."  
  
The portrait swung open, and James and Sirius scrambled in.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing, Evans, nothing. We just went to the kitchens for a snack – Harry, you do know how to get into the kitchens, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, fine, we don't have to show you, then." James yawned widely. "Time for bed... but how about leaving a nice little surprise for the First-Years, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Excellent idea."  
  
"Potter, what are you –"  
  
"Nothing serious, Evans. But they've all gone and left their History of Magic essays on the table – very careless, that."  
  
"Potter – don't you dare!"  
  
"C'mon, Evans, Binns won't even notice." James pointed his wand at the stack of scrolls. "Evanesco!"  
  
Nothing happened. James tried again, before frowning and turning to Harry.  
  
"Did you do something to make spells stop working here?"  
  
"Yes, he did!" Sirius said cheerfully. "Look at him grinning."  
  
"Brilliant!" James said. "What did you do?"  
  
"How'd you do it?"  
  
"Can you show us?"  
  
"Just imagine, we can do it in Transfiguration – even McGonagall won't be able to turn a quill into an iguana –"  
  
"She'll be furious!"  
  
Lily made an impatient noise.  
  
"Honestly, you two! I'm going to bed. Night, Harry."  
  
"Well," James said as soon as her footsteps had receded. "C'mon – we can use an empty classroom. I have to learn this spell!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: In a couple of days I'll post the next chapter and the epilogue together, and then I'm going into quiet retirement for a month. I'll be back in June with something that hopefully has more of a plot than this. 


	19. Midnight Marauding

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
Thanks to:  
  
PadfootandProngs91 (I hope so too), babyjayy, Lily and James Potter, volleypickle16, missprongs, EriEka127, SPASH Panther, Kaaera, Calen, blip- dragon, Silvercrystal77, gaul1, Amandinka, TheWall, Jeanne2, insanechildfanfic, walker-of-the-shadow-path, princesscutle86, Constance Truggle, violet-angel07 and The Lady Reaper of the Shadows.  
  
Japonica: Good luck avoiding storms, then ;) I hope you'll be reviewing in June...  
  
supernova8610: Was it really? I was afraid it was a tad boring.  
  
An Anti-Cheese Muffin: I'm sorry – you really know how to make a person feel guilty, don't you? ;)  
  
Ally of Pirate's Swoop: I'll be sad to see it end, too, but I'm going to have a lot more fun with the next. ;)  
  
CHAPTER 19: MIDNIGHT MARAUDING  
  
"How about the Transfiguration classroom?" Sirius asked. "It's closest."  
  
"No, let's go to the Room of Requirement," James said. "You know about that, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah – one of the House-Elves told me."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Harry considered how much he could safely say.  
  
"We had a really foul Defence Professor last year. Fudge – he's the Minister in my time – named her Hogwarts High Inquisitor."  
  
"High Inquisitor? I've never heard of that position," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not surprised – Fudge invented it."  
  
"So what does it mean? High Inquisitor?"  
  
"Means she was Dictator of Hogwarts for a year. She even had Dumbledore thrown out and named herself Headmistress – oh, he's back now! Anyway, she forbade all clubs, societies, teams, so on and so forth. She even tried to ban Gryffindor House from having a Quidditch Team! And in her classes we did nothing but read a horrible book about negotiating with your enemies and other stuff that would have made Voldemort split his side laughing. She never let us touch our wands at all."  
  
"Ah," James said. "I begin to get the picture."  
  
"Yeah. My friends, Ron and Hermione, and I started the Defence Association – or Dumbledore's Army, whatever you like to call it – and we met in secret in the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Wow," Sirius said. "I bet I encouraged you, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. You even came to Gryffindor Tower by the Floo Network and Umbridge –"  
  
Harry stopped short. He had said too much. For a moment he saw it again... Sirius's head in the fire, Umbridge's hand clutching at empty air... and then, just a few months later, the fiasco at the Ministry.  
  
His throat was suddenly dry. He had been enjoying himself so much over the past few days that he had completely forgotten that there was a future waiting for him, a future without James or Lily or Sirius, a future in which he had to kill or be killed. He would go from being just another student to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, burdened with more responsibility than anyone else in the wizarding world.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry said, startled.  
  
"The door appeared five minutes ago, Harry. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Me? Oh – nothing. Really, nothing. Aren't you coming?"  
  
Harry pushed open the door and entered the Room of Requirement. It was arranged much as it had been for the DA.  
  
Sirius and James entered after him.  
  
"Right," Harry said, "the incantation –"  
  
"Never mind the incantation," James said firmly. "We have all night to think about the incantation. What were you thinking about outside?"  
  
"Really, nothing."  
  
"Don't lie," Sirius said. "You looked like your best friend had suddenly died. What happened in your time that's so horrible?"  
  
"No –"  
  
"Harry," James said. "Please. We're not trying to force information out of you. Whatever's happened, it'll help you to talk about it."  
  
"And don't worry about the future. Dumbledore's going to Obliviate us. Whatever you tell us will be forgotten as soon as you have left."  
  
"I can't tell you," Harry said. "I just can't tell you."  
  
"Harry, if you hate the future so much, why are you so desperate to go back to it?"  
  
Harry looked at his father.  
  
"Did you know that the feather in Voldemort's wand came from Fawkes?"  
  
"Dumbledore's phoenix?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you know?" said Sirius.  
  
"I have the other wand. That's why I have to go back."  
  
James and Sirius stared at him for several seconds.  
  
"You," Sirius breathed finally. "You have the other wand? The brother to Voldemort's?"  
  
In response, Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and held it out to Sirius, who took it almost gingerly.  
  
"This," he said, twirling it between thumb and forefinger, "is the wand destined to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"You are fated to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"Or have him kill me. Only one of us can live at the end." Harry's voice trembled slightly. "Dumbledore keeps trying to – to get me to accept the fact that I have to be either a murderer or a victim... I've fought him four times, but I don't want to kill... I've never wanted to kill."  
  
"I imagine Dumbledore didn't, either," James said softly.  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"He's killed dark wizards, didn't you know? Grindelwald wasn't the last; there have been Death Eaters..."  
  
"Harry," Sirius said, handing the wand back, "I won't pretend that I like this, or that my future self will like it. It's not easy to be a hero, and certainly not a fate I would wish on anyone except Snape. But you can handle it."  
  
"You'll find a way, Harry," James said. "Remember that – there is always a way."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Now, about the incantation," Sirius said. "What did you say it was?"  
  
*~  
  
"Back, are you?" the Fat Lady said. "Why bother? It's still only four in the morning; the night hasn't even begun."  
  
Sirius yawned and gave her the password.  
  
"Harry," James said suddenly, as they went up the stairs, "am I doing a good job as a father? In the future, I mean."  
  
Harry answered without turning to look at him.  
  
"As good a job as can be expected, under the circumstances."  
  
"I don't know if that's good or bad," Sirius said. "Probably means you spend all day giving him lectures about his responsibilities to the wizarding world – I, on the other hand, encourage him to form illegal Defence societies. I'm obviously doing a much better job than you are."  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot," James said. "You're probably too irresponsible to know better."  
  
"That, Prongs," Sirius said, "is an act of war."  
  
As Harry pushed open the dormitory door, a stag streaked past him, followed by a huge black dog. He grinned when the dog, attempting to jump over Peter's bed, fell short and landed on top of Peter, causing him to wake up with a shout.  
  
Suddenly, James transformed back into himself.  
  
"Why not do it now?" he said.  
  
"Do what?" Remus demanded sleepily. "What time is it? What are you three doing up? Do I even want to know?"  
  
"Yes, you do," Sirius said, as he also transformed and bounded over to his friend's bed. "Up, Moony." He began pulling the blankets off systematically.  
  
"No, you can't involve me –"  
  
"Nonsense," James said briskly. "Even Prefects aren't above a little occasional rule-breaking. Too bad we don't have the Map."  
  
"Actually," Harry said slowly, "it was... er... recovered from Filch later. I has it on me when I came here."  
  
Peter stared at him.  
  
"You know about the Map?"  
  
Harry cursed himself; so much for caution!  
  
"Never mind," Sirius said quickly. "Just bring it, and let's go."  
  
"I don't suppose anybody would like to tell me where we're going?" Remus said grumpily as he pulled on his robes.  
  
"Harry showed Sirius and me this very useful spell – come on, we may as well do it now as anytime –"  
  
*~  
  
"Done," James said gleefully. "All the classrooms in less than an hour! This is going to be fun! Nobody's going to be able to cast a single spell tomorrow, not even McGonagall and Flitwick!"  
  
"Not even Dumbledore if he tries to come to the classrooms and sort out the chaos," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, but he'll guess what we've done."  
  
"Big deal. So we're back in Detention tomorrow –"  
  
"Beginning tomorrow," Remus said, "and probably lasting the rest of our lives. Tell me again why I agreed to this?"  
  
"Because it's an essential part of being a Marauder."  
  
"How come Wormtail got let off?"  
  
"How come? He nearly set McGonagall's desk on fire – he was too sleepy to cast straight."  
  
"Oh, and I'm not allowed to be sleepy?"  
  
"Quit grumbling," Sirius said. "You enjoyed it. You've spent too much time since Fifth Year making sure people follow rules."  
  
"Except you two, who seem to think rules exist to be broken."  
  
"You mean there's another reason?"  
  
"Honestly! I would have expected you to be responsible, Harry, if even these two have completely lost it."  
  
"You sound like Professor Lupin again."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" James said. "You're a Professor, Moony?"  
  
"Yeah, he taught me Defence for a year."  
  
"I knew it!" Sirius said. "Moony would have to be a Professor – a job where he can make people follow rules all day! Hey, Harry, has anyone ever tried to force the Map to reveal information?"  
  
"Oh, yeah – Snape did once. I... er... went to Hogsmeade without permission, with the Invisibility Cloak, and threw... er, some mud... at Lucius Malfoy's son. Only the Cloak slipped, and he went running to the castle to tell Snape, and Snape caught me sneaking back –"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well, the Map called Snape a lot of names; I thought I was dead. But then Snape sent for Professor Lupin –" Harry broke off as Sirius and James went into gales of laughter.  
  
"So did Moony rescue you from that slimeball?"  
  
"Yeah. But then he gave me a lecture I never forgot about keeping rules."  
  
James and Sirius began to laugh again, and Harry and Remus joined them helplessly.  
  
Something on the Map caught Harry's eye.  
  
"Filch!"  
  
"Quick – down here!" Sirius said, pulling open a tapestry.  
  
They tore through the secret passage, and found themselves in a room – Harry caught his breath as he looked around.  
  
"This is it!" he said.  
  
There was only silence, and thinking he hadn't been clear enough, he went on, "This is where I got sent to the past, the same room. I thought I'd never be able to find it again!"  
  
Still silence. Harry turned around, puzzled, to find himself alone.  
  
"Sirius? Remus? James?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Struck by a sudden thought, Harry ran to the calendar.  
  
October 1996.  
  
"It looks like I'm back," he said.  
  
There was only one way to find out. 


	20. Epilogue

WHEN TIME STANDS STILL  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"Where's Harry?" Sirius said. "He was here a minute ago."  
  
"I don't know," Remus said, looking around. "Maybe he took a wrong turn..."  
  
"Should we go look for him, do you think?"  
  
"Look for him where? He could be anywhere by now! Let's go wait in the Common Room. Harry has the Map, remember. He'll find his way back."  
  
*~  
  
"Evans!" James shouted, racing through the Great Hall. "Evans!"  
  
"What is it now, Potter?" she demanded.  
  
"Evans, have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Harry? No, I – what do you mean? Is he missing?"  
  
"I don't know," James said anxiously. "We were coming back to Gryffindor Tower last night, and he was with us – and then suddenly he just wasn't there any more. We thought he took a wrong turn, but he never came to the Common Room. If he's lost in Hogwarts..."  
  
"He can't be; he knows Hogwarts as well as you and I do."  
  
"Anybody could get lost in Hogwarts, Evans."  
  
"Yes..." Lily said, frowning thoughtfully. "Potter, you don't think he's gone back, do you?"  
  
"Gone back?"  
  
"To the future."  
  
"But he never said anything about –"  
  
"He didn't plan on coming here, either, did he? Maybe it just happened."  
  
"So what should we do now?"  
  
"Talk to Professor Dumbledore. Get Black and Lupin – get Pettigrew, too, who knows what he heard – and come on!"  
  
*~  
  
"So that's it, Professor," James said. "We don't know where he is."  
  
"He is easily located if he is in the castle," Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses on the wall. They sat up at once, some of them poking and prodding the others awake.  
  
"I need you to search the castle for me," Dumbledore said. "A boy who looks exactly like James Potter – if you see him, tell him to stay where he is."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the portraits were all back.  
  
"Nothing," Phineas Nigellus said. "Your boy's vanished, I'm afraid, Dumbledore."  
  
"It appears you were right, then, Miss Evans. Harry has gone back to the future."  
  
"I hope so," Remus muttered. "The future is in very big trouble if he hasn't."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at him sharply.  
  
"Now, all of you, I want you to give me a complete list of anything anywhere in this castle or out of it that shows that Harry Potter was here. And Sirius, James – the full truth, if you please."  
  
*~  
  
Uncertainly, hoping against hope, Harry made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbee," he told the gargoyle tentatively. It came to life and jumped aside.  
  
Drawing a deep, relieved breath, Harry went up to knock on Professor Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry pushed open the door and entered.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at him. "I thought it would be you. Did you enjoy your trip?"  
  
"You – you know I went..."  
  
"Of course I know," Professor Dumbledore said. "I sent you."  
  
Harry gaped at him for a second before finding his voice.  
  
"You sent me into the past? Why? And why didn't you tell me before you did it, then I wouldn't have run into your office not knowing what was going on –"  
  
"Calm down, Harry, and sit down. There is a great deal I must explain. But first, I hope you paid attention to your lessons in the past?"  
  
"My lessons – yeah, I did, but –"  
  
"Good, because they were part of the reason I sent you there. You see, Harry, the year after your parents left school, Professor Flitwick discontinued the course on Defensive Charms, and Professor Williamson stopped telling his classes about Priori Incantatem and brother wands."  
  
"But – why?"  
  
"It was too dangerous. More students than I care to remember bore the Dark Mark even before they had completed their Seventh Year. We could not tell if we were teaching those loyal to the light or giving Voldemort's supporters information about our own weaknesses. And the amount you learnt about Defensive Charms in the past – or at least, the amount I hope you learnt – could not have been taught, Harry; even if I had asked Professor Flitwick to teach you all that specially, it would have taken weeks. We do not have weeks to spare in the present, but the past gave you all the time you needed."  
  
"So," Harry said slowly, "you sent me back to learn Defensive magic?"  
  
"Partly. Harry, after you vanished that night all those years ago, your parents and Remus and Sirius came into my office and told me you were missing. I guessed you had returned to your time, and I put Memory Charms on all of them. Before I Obliviated Remus, however, he said things that led me to believe that you were a vital part of the fight against Voldemort.  
  
"That opened a lot of possibilities that I had not looked into before. I knew only that you had gone, probably to your own time, but where in your own time? Had you found yourself safe in Hogwarts, or had you been drawn back by Voldemort?  
  
"After that, Harry, I did a great deal of research on Time Travel. I read practically the entire library, but I got nowhere. People can send themselves around in time, using Time Turners or spells, but how do you send another? More importantly, how do you pull a person back after he or she has been sent away? But someone had done so. I wanted that someone to be me, because if it were Voldemort I would have a catastrophe on my hands."  
  
Several of the portraits were leaning towards Dumbledore and Harry to listen; Armando Dippet was nodding energetically.  
  
"About two years ago, Harry, I came across a very old book in Knockturn Alley. It mentioned a spell, the Chronos Revertae, that could be used to send a person from anywhere in time to anywhere else. Here to 1976, 1976 to Godric Gryffindor's time... on one condition. There had to be a connection between the person using the spell and the person being sent.  
  
"My first, horrified thought was naturally of Voldemort and your scar. Finding the book in Knockturn Alley made my sure that he had read it, that he knew the spell, that he would use it against you. And what could I do? This time, I was powerless. Voldemort is connected to you by the scar; the only other connection I could think of was the tie of blood, that has kept you alive so long...  
  
"And what good did that do me? There is none left living of your father's blood; Voldemort saw to that. Your only living relatives are Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Muggles. They could not perform such a complex and difficult spell."  
  
"But you sent me..."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I did. Professor Dippet –" the portrait of Armando Dippet nodded proudly and smiled paternally at Harry "– reminded me of a letter I received five years ago from Mr Ollivander."  
  
Harry looked bewildered. He had no connection with Mr Ollivander; Mr Ollivander had not given him any curse scars.  
  
"Your wand, Harry. It is the twin to Voldemort's. My first reaction was panic – that was another connection between you and Voldemort, another sign that it would be he who sent you back... And then I realized that the letter had another implication. The feather in your wand came from Fawkes."  
  
Struck dumb, Harry looked from Dumbledore to the beautiful bird on its perch, and back again.  
  
"Harry, do you remember the first thing I told you when I saw you in my office on September the second?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Sure, Professor. Don't go anywhere without your wand; take it to bed and the Quidditch pitch and everywhere else."  
  
"Exactly. As long as you had your wand on you, Fawkes could enable me to reach you."  
  
"So that is why I sent you, Harry – to listen to Professor Williamson, to research Defensive Charms, to make sure Voldemort did not send you, and also... to give you what I considered some much-needed peace."  
  
"Peace?"  
  
"It is time, Harry. Voldemort is scared of me now, and he dare not attack Hogwarts, but that will not last forever. Perhaps in two months, perhaps in two years, he will gather enough courage to come in here with all his Death Eaters behind him and the Dementors at his side. You must be ready."  
  
"Why me?" Harry muttered. "I didn't ask for it; I don't want it."  
  
"We are not always given what we ask for, and we are often given what we do not want. An eleven-year-old should never have to fight Lord Voldemort face- to-face, but you did. Whether you wish it or not, whether you face it or try to run from it, you will battle Voldemort one day. If you do not win, he will. You will find a way, Harry. I know you will find a way."  
  
"So you want me to learn to fight – him?"  
  
"I want you to know as much as we can teach you before the battle comes."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Remus and I. I would have liked Professor Snape to teach you as well, but he seems unable to forget that you are your father's son. Every night at nine o'clock in my office, Harry. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Transfiguration."  
  
"Remedial Transfiguration?"  
  
Dumbledore's moustache twitched. "Professor Snape flatly refused to vanish for an hour every day and pretend he had been giving you Potions lessons. And nobody will believe that you require Remedial classes in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Tomorrow night, Harry, we begin."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Oh, yes, and I have something for you."  
  
Dumbledore opened a drawer and fumbled with some papers.  
  
"When I burnt all the evidence Sirius had collected of your trip, this thing escaped – I have always suspected Fawked of pulling it from the flames when my back was turned... anyway, I thought you might like it."  
  
Harry looked at what Dumbledore was holding out to him... an old photograph, singed around the edges, in which he, Lily, Sirius, James and Remus were waving enthusiastically at the camera.  
  
"I believe Mr Pettigrew was taking the picture," Dumbledore said. "I must ask you not to let anybody see it, though... since I did not bother to take Minister Fudge's permission to send you back, he will not be pleased."  
  
Harry swallowed.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," he said, taking the photograph.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it, then – all your reviews made me feel so guilty about stopping, but it had to end sometime. Many, many thanks to all my loyal reviewers – you guys kept me going, or I would have given it up as a bad job months ago.  
  
I guess I should explain a couple of things – I'm not going into the James- Lily issue in detail, because I don't think you can go from hating a person to loving them that quickly. I've left it where Lily can kind of stand James, except when he's got his wand out to hex someone; that seemed most natural. And Dumbledore sort of set the time went he sent Harry back – that is, as soon as he'd sent Harry he used the spell to decide how long Harry would stay, and it kind of guided Harry to the room at that time... hey, Time- Travel doesn't make sense to me, either!  
  
I'll see you again in June, with another fic that I'll probably put in the SB/JP section. (Just so you know, it won't be set at Hogwarts – but I'm telling you no more.)  
  
Until then – may the Force be with you. 


End file.
